The Rusty Cage
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Desperately needing a job, Troy finds himself in over his head. TB/GM HSM/JP X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Rusty Cage

Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )

Rating : M

Pairing : TB/GM

Timeline : HSM 2, Jurassic Park ( The Novel not the movie )

Summary : Troy is in desperate need of a job. When he gets one he is in way over his head.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Trust me there is a major difference between the book and movie. They are nothing alike.

Yes, I know I haven't finished the other story yet. A virus ate the newest chapter. I've written it back out two different times, and it hasn't come out write either of them.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Disney, and Jurassic Park ( The Novel ) Michael Crichton.

00000

Prologue

00000

" You'll sing with her, and like it. "

Troy couldn't say he was surprised. The teen had seen it coming from the moment he refused to continue sucking up to the Evans family.

His dad, despite what Troy's friends believed, was an abusive bastard. Jack had killed the teens twin brother ten years before.

The teen had tried to tell his mom. To warn her that Jack had married her for her families money. But each time she would ignore him.

She didn't want to know.

" I can't. " He pleaded with his dad. " I can't keep up this charade. "

" Let me make this clear, Troy. " Jack towered over him. " If you're not at the talent show, then you better not be here when I get back. You're out of here, and off the team. "

" Yes, sir. "

He slowly walked toward his bedroom at the back of the house. Troy already knew what his choice was, the same choice he'd been avoiding.

It was time to strike out on his own.

Starting tonight.

" Please, just do what your father says. The Evan's family has a lot of money, and with their connections your future would be set. "

He paused by his mother. The person who had remained in the shadows when Trent had died. The woman that had let herself hide from the abuse heaped onto the two boys.

Troy had never forgiven her for her ignorance. Nor would he ever.

It was an incredible talent she had. Just thirty minutes previously Jack had started hitting Troy right in front of Lucille, and she had simply left the room with a blank expression.

If asked, she would deny seeing anything. She'd truthfully say she knew about no abuse, and then happily go on her way.

" You want me to use Sharpay. To pretend I don't love Gabriella. " Troy snorted in disgust. " I'm not like that. I'll never be like that. "

" Your brother would have. "

His brother. The twin that had been shy and kept himself close to Troy. The sibling Troy had protected from the abuse. The one he'd failed to protect when it had counted.

Every day was haunted by the ghost like images of Trent. The shadows of the day when he watched helplessly as Trent was killed by Jack.

The nights were a constant nightmare. Driving him closer to insanity. Forcing him to relive the death of his anchor over and over.

His fist tightened in a rage, cocking back, and.....

Troy blinked at his right hand. The curled up appendage shaking in blinding anger.

He was going to hit her. He...was...

Bile rose up in his throat.

What had his dad made him into?

He was about to hit a woman. Why? Because she dared insult his dead twin? Or was it the anguish he felt over his failure to protect him?

Troy shoved the surge of emotions back into the corner of his mind. He locked it up tightly, and wrapped chains around it.

Later.... Later he'd let them out, but for the moment, he had to get out of there.

" Go to hell. "

Before Jack had the opportunity to completely convert him, and then he could hopefully get his head on straight.

Before he destroyed himself.

00000

" Coach Bolton called me. "

Troy glared at the manager of the small coffee shop. The old man was another of his dad's supporters. Another person conned by Bolton's nice guy act.

" Forget it. " He growled, marching out of the building.

It had been the same story for the last two days. His father always a step ahead of him.

The bastard had called every place Troy could possibly apply for a job, giving some sob story that meant he wouldn't get hired.

Worse, Jack had emptied Troy's bank account. Leaving the teen with a ten in his wallet, and no place but a broken down truck to sleep.

The seventeen year old couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. Or the last shower he'd had.

" Troy Bolton. "

The speaker had a thick Scottish accent. Dark blue eyes peered at him from a rounded, slightly plump face. A fake sparkle was present making the man seem like a joyful grandfather.

The short beard and slightly messy hair were pure white. Combined with the wrinkles, it made him appear to be in his eighties.

Surprisingly, the man was wearing an all white suit, and a white straw fedora lay crookedly on his head. All made to give the illusion of being off the rack, but was tailor made.

The elderly man was leaning on a black cane. The handle was strangely enough a piece of rounded amber with a mosquito in the center.

" Mr. Troy Bolton. " The stranger began to smile gently. " I hear you're in the market for a job. "

" Yes, sir, Mr.... "

He was disturbed by the man. The fake kindness, the deliberate gentile manner. It was like a sweeter version of his father.

" John Hammond. "

Troy almost backed away at the name. He recognized it instantly. Who wouldn't? The guy was on the top ten list of the richest men in America.

" As I was saying, I'm currently in need of strong capable individuals. You see, I'm building a rather unique park. A sort of cross between a zoo and an amusement park. "

He had a way out.

" I'm not trained to...."

" Training is included. When we get to Costa Rica...."

" Whoa!! Hold it, there's no way! I'm a Senior, and I want to graduate from East High. "

" Already arranged. Your principal was quite helpful once I made a wee donation. "

Well, shit.

" I'm seventeen. I can't leave the country without adult permission. "

" Your father allowed me to adopt you. I will, of course, allow you freedom for the most part. "

He was caught. Well and truly caught. He could trade Jack for a kinder abuser, or he could risk getting dragged in by Jack again.

The job thing was also a major problem. He would never find one here, and he couldn't leave the city to find one.

That left one option.

" Of course you're wondering why I'd go to so much trouble. It's simple. I have no son and am in need of one to continue my legacy. "

" Your daughter...."

" Females aren't reliable. No, no. It must be a son, and you my boy, are that son. "

John Hammond. Owner and founder of InGen. A right bastard if there ever was one.

It was well known that he was greedy, and cared little for who he hurt as long as he made money.

And Gabriella...

He loved her, but his reaction to his mom scared him. He needed time to get himself together.

He couldn't do that in Albuquerque.

" Where do I sign up? "

But he could in Costa Rica.

00000

Troy jumped from one foot to the other waiting for Maria Monetz to come to the door. He needed to talk to the kind woman before he left.

He wouldn't get another opportunity. Hammond, or dad as he was being made to call him, had made it clear that Troy wouldn't be returning for several years.

There would be no apologizing to Gabriella or the others. No way to explain to them about Jack, or keep in contact with them.

So he'd decided to talk to Mrs. Montez before he left. She had been very kind to him and had been a confidant when he needed it.

The soft spoken woman was a mother figure that he was close to. One that he would miss greatly.

It was actually why he had shown up during a time when Gabriella was out. He wanted to explain everything to Mrs. Montez and give her a way to keep in contact with him.

He needed that normality, now more than ever. He also wanted to have someone that would keep him updated on any news, and on how Gabriella was doing.

" Troy? " Maria Montez opened the door. " Gabriella isn't here. "

" We need to talk. "

They stared at each other for a long moment. Both knew the upcoming conversation would be unpleasant, and would change a lot of conceptions.

" Come in. "

He stepped inside, following her into the large kitchen. There would be no flowery words, or half-truths.

Not this time.

" Jack Bolton....."

11111

Chapter One

11111

This was a nightmare.

He'd gone along with Hammond's job thinking it was something exotic. Caring for Tigers, Emus, or Hyenas. Maybe a few weird tasks would be coming his way, but otherwise...

No, freaking bloody Hammond was playing God. The old fool had crossed the ethical line. Messing around with DNA manipulation of the most extreme.

The idiot had actually decided to mess with dinosaurs. He had, rather insanely, hired people to resurrect dinosaurs.

It wasn't science. It was suicide, or homicide.

His stupid plans had already cost numerous people their lives. Hammond's refusal to see the truth had resulted in various workers getting attacked by the reptiles.

Then there was the few dinos that had managed to escape the two islands. It had resulted in deaths on the mainland.

Right at that moment there was a little girl laying in the ICU because of a herd of compys. That wasn't counting all the unreported injuries and deaths.

Troy was very, very tempted to leave. To pack up and go home.

He had a bank account that was overflowing from what he was being paid by InGen. A high school diploma from East High. Along with degrees in paleontology, paleonbotany, and veterinary medicine.

He was, also as of a year ago, a fully trained game warden. Rated second to his boss Robert Muldoon, the head of game at Jurassic Park.

It wasn't like he wanted to be any of those things, but what Hammond wanted, Hammond got. So when Hammond decided to have several people trained to fill in during emergencies, no one argued.

Troy had tried to protest, but it had been pointless. The boss had gone into his poor old man routine and gotten him to cave.

Hammond had then assigned Troy to be assistant game warden most of the time. Punishing him by putting him right in the midst of the dinosaurs.

Oh, Troy was still a substitute for the other workers, but he was also a full time game warden.

Troy had learned to keep his mouth shut after the additional assignment. Best to just suck it up and deal rather than risk a worse job.

Boy, were there worse jobs at the park. Much worse.

No, he stayed in a futile attempt at damage control. He stayed to try and reduce deaths. He stayed because he hoped to be there when the park imploded so that he could destroy the islands, and the madness it caused.

It was stupid. Very stupid.

The FDA was sniffing around. The agency was suspicious. Asking questions of anyone remotely involved with InGen. Gathering evidence from the mainland attacks.

Through all of it Hammond just shrugged it off. Oh, he was aggravated and heavily disappointed, but mostly he ignored it.

Now, Gennaro was getting involved. The lawyer wasn't letting John push his problems aside. The corporate lawyer was demanding accountability.

Hammond's great response?

Bring in outside opinions.

Dr. Alan Grant, the leading expert in the field of paleontology. Dr. Ellie Sattler, paleonbotanist.

Then there was Dr. Ian Malcolm. A mathematician and professor in Texas.

InGen was sending him because the guy had been against the entire project. They wanted him to help get Hammond out of InGen so they could stop the experiment.

They wanted the park shut down.

Hopefully Grant and Sattler would follow Malcolm's recommendation. With all three voting negative, then they could end the madness once and for all.

Hammond's plan consisted of not telling Grant and Sattler, but letting them see for themselves. The idea being they'd forget about safety, ethics, and practicality.

Troy knew it wouldn't work. No matter how obsessed with dino's they were. Once the daze wore off they'd be all over the greedy old man.

It was made much worse, however, by Hammond's grandchildren. He'd flipped his lid inviting Lex and Tim to the island.

Kids and dino's did not mix. Not when all that separated them from sure death was some thin electrical fence. Not when any number of things could go very wrong.

He sighed in frustration, staring at the raptor enclosure.

The pack of velociraptors were just another accident waiting to happen on a long list. They were just the most troublesome.

The critters were ingenious, quick studies, and had a calculating mind that was deadly. They'd already claimed the lives of five people. Most of them during their transfer from Isla Sorna.

The dreaded Site B.

" Hammond, let's go! " Muldoon hollered. " We've got guests and John wants us ready. Just in case. "

Just in case.

There were a lot of those. Fence malfunctions, computer bugs, vehicles breaking down, diseases...

All based around two hundred and thirty eight dinosaurs.

It all amounted to one damned thing.

Just in case.

11111

Troy bent over, running toward the landing helicopter. His messy brown hair partially hidden under a simple fedora.

The twenty-two year old had been told to take over for Ed Regis's for the weekend. Being younger, Hammond hoped that he would reassure the group for the inspection.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he'd been trained as a game warden. Or that he knew where all the emergency bunkers, weapons, and supplies were. Or that he kept a gun strapped to the small of his back. Hidden by the untucked t-shirt he preferred to wear.

Incendiary bullets in gun clips were scattered over his body. One in each boot, some in the various pockets in his khaki cargo shorts.

Anywhere and everywhere he could hide them, he did.

All for his most precious of valuables. The .50 Desert Eagle Magnum Research. A large handcanno.. er handgun. One that would take off the head of most dinos.

Including the raptors.

All under the pretense of keeping the inspectors happy. All because Hammond refused to admit that the island was dangerous. All because he was a stupid old buzzard.

" Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm Troy Hammond. Welcome to Isla Nublar. Please watch your step, and follow me. "

Troy smiled slightly at the strange group. The muscled Gennaro was shooting concerned looks at the thick fog covering the island, and shifting uncomfortably in Tropical wear.

Dr. Malcolm was eccentric as ever. Dressed in all black from his jeans and polo shirt to his running shoes. His curly black hair was off put by the sleek black sunglasses and his tanned skin.

The guy was very relaxed, almost amused by Hammond's act. It was like he didn't believe the old guy had accomplished his goal.

Not that he blamed him.

Grant and Sattler were confused, unamused, and aggravated from being in the air for almost twenty-four hours.

Both were dressed like they were on a dig. Boots, work pants, and hardy but cool shirts. Grant also wore a fedora, while Ellie did without a hat.

He lead them down a long curving path. Taking the hiking trail picked out by John.

" If you'll look to the South you'll notice buildings. They consist of the island resort. The safari lodge, the museum, a sick bay, labs, and gift shop makes up just some of it. "

He moved them through the towering rain forest of the volcanic isla. The massive trees hiding the real gems.

" The island is tropical with weather of an elevated climate. You'll find that the vegetation differs from the mainland, running toward the decidus rather than the classical. "

A sharp gasp came from Grant telling Troy that he'd noticed. A thick, tree like appendage stretched upwards fifty feet into the sky. Dark, curious eyes stared down at them from a long rounded head.

A dinosaur.

" My God. " Ellie gasped.

They had seen, and were starting to understand. In this moment it was the wonderment of a child experiencing a dream come true.

Later the reality would set in. Later they would see the truth. The nightmare inside the wish.

He silently listened to the free laughter of Grant. The laughter of a child, careless, happy.

Gennaro was pale. Hopeful but pale. Malcolm...

" Huh. Not animatronics, I take it? " He asked boredly. " They seem very life like. "

Malcolm was unshaken, unsurprised, and doubtful of the situation.

Good for him.

" Oh, they're real. They should be, shouldn't they? " Hammond chuckled.

A loud trumpeting startled the group. Followed by a second from a hundred yards back, and a third to the far right.

" Welcome to Jurassic Park. " Troy said solemnly.

" What now? " Ellie questioned.

The blonde was already involved with studying the surrounding plants. Extinct and very dangerous. Not that John would hear of it.

" We've scheduled a complete tour of the facilities, and a trip to see the dinosaurs of the park. I'll be joining you for dinner to answer any questions, so if you'll go with my son, Dr. Troy Hammond..." Hammond happily commanded.

Troy snorted under his breathe at being called his son, and started for the nearest building. An unfinished area with a crude sign.

' Jurassic Park. '

22222

Chapter Two

22222

The single story building was the Safari Lodge.

In the original plans the hotel had huge windows, a lot of glass in the ceilings, wood doors and walls. Basically a normal hotel you would encounter on the mainland.

A raptor had escaped the first pen. The female had been average for it's species, not as tall as most, or as heavy. Yet it had torn the original hotel to shreds killing two workers, and several loose dinos.

The plans had been redone.

The walls and doors were metal. Heavy locks, more powerful door handles. The windows were smaller and had security wire in them. Bullet proof, double paned glass were in them.

The single concession John had refused to make were the ceilings. The guy had made them keep the complicated glass pyramids that were intertwined over the roof.

A large pool and outdoor lounge area was in the back. Surrounded by Jurassic plants, chosen by John, it was like a forbidden tropical paradise.

Though the tall electric fence that encircled the area took away from it. Making the fortress like building all the more imposing.

" You'll notice the authentic Jurassic ferns. " He pointed out the highly poisonous plants.

The things were deadly with just a brush of the skin. Extremely toxic to children. Capable of killing an adult within minutes.

But dear old dad had demanded them. Therefore he got them.

He was happy to see the startled recognition in Dr. Sattler. The woman was completely out of her daze and was fully aware of the danger.

Troy just hoped John didn't figure out he'd mentioned the plants on purpose. He really didn't want to end up assigned to feeding the raptors.

" The safari lodge is where you'll be staying for the weekend. You'll find a map of the island in your room, along with a list of the safe areas. Please, remain in the green areas unless you're escorted by an employee. "

Because if they didn't, Troy doubted they'd survive long should yet another accident occur. Because bad things happened when you messed with dinosaurs.

" Is it dangerous? " Gennaro eyed him in hope of answers.

He couldn't give them. Not with John having eyes and ears everywhere on the island.

Instead he settled for the answer the employee's gave to each other.

" It's just in case. "

It was always just in case.

22222

Thirty minutes later Troy escorted the small group to the Visitor Center. It was overly done with mechanics, and a large automated T-Rex stood on the stage the main stairs curved around.

The thing moved, growling every so often. The jaws snarled and snapped in the direction of the stairs, but never coming close to them.

The realistic sized robot was actually the beginning of a large display that ran into the back section of the building. It was incomplete with wires, hooks, and construction platforms all over the place.

There were bones, pictures, and signs partially unpacked. Boxes of pamphlets were stacked behind the metal security desk.

It was all overdone. All false.

Just like Jurassic Park.

He climbed up onto a smaller stage to the far left. Hammond was already sitting at the head of a conference table set up just for the inspection.

The guy was silent letting Gennaro run the meeting. Frankly he was glad. The man was quite obsessive about things.

Troy sat next to John, while the others scattered around the table, leaving Gennaro to stand.

" We're going to be touring the park in just a few moments. By now you've probably figured out that the island is filled with genetically engineered dinosaurs. Our goal is to decide whether the island is safe? Is it safe for tourist? Are the dinosaurs contained? "

They needed to determine that? Was he nuts? Troy could tell him for a fact that the answer to all the questions was a resounding no.

" There is recent events to take into account. A month ago Dr. Grant was asked to identify an unknown reptile. It had attacked a young girl on a secluded beach. "

" I've had the fragment transferred to the labs here, and we'll have a full debriefing by Dr. Grant later on. " Gennaro grimly informed them.

" The Health Depart in Costa Rica has reported an increase in infant deaths caused by lizard bites. It started in January of this year and didn't drop again until March. We will have to go over all the charts to determine the exact cause. " Gennaro finished.

" I can save you the trouble. " Ian leaned back smugly. " Dinosaurs have gotten off the island. "

" My balls they have. " Hammond growled, leaning forward to glare at Ian.

" But they aren't the cause of the fluctuation. "

Everyone glanced from the confused Hammond to the chaos expert. Dr. Malcolm was an expert on chaos because the guy was chaos personified.

" It would take hundreds of dinosaurs to cause the kind of increase you're talking about. No, it's probably a new variation of the flu or a mutated disease. "

" Then why do you say dinosaurs have escaped? " Hammond suspiciously interrogated.

" You claim you're recreating the natural environment from the Jurassic period. It's impossible. The climate alone can't be duplicated. No all you've done is fabricate a fancy zoo in a misguided attempt at keeping them from escaping. "

" And none have. "

" Complete isolation is impossible, and if you think it is possible, then you don't know what the hell you're doing. "

" You arrogant little snot. " Hammond exploded, storming out of the building.

" Well, that went well. " Troy wryly snorted.

" Didn't it? " Ian smirked.

" Is that the helicopter? " Ellie stood.

Troy grimaced, glancing out the nearby window where it could be heard approaching the landing pads. He had no hope of seeing the 'copter through the fog, but he searched for it anyway.

There was one helicopter scheduled to arrive that weekend. One possible reason for it to be there.

" Let's go. " Gennaro took off after Hammond.

One very worrying reason.

22222

" You what?!! " Gennaro erupted. " You invited who?!! Have you lost your mind?!! "

" Calm down. " Hammond waved him off.

" Dad, I have to reiterate that we can't guarantee their safety. " Troy stated for the hundredth time.

" Look lets get something clear, all of you, I'm...."

" No, John. This isn't a Sunday outing. We are here to decide whether to shut you down, and frankly, I don't see how you can avoid it. " Gennaro got into his face.

" You will never stop my dream! " Hammond trembled dropping his act. " This is my island, not yours, and not the investors. "

" Send them back, John! Now!! "

" Too late. " Troy heaved. " The 'copter's already gone. "

He slumped in defeat at the sight of the two kids. Tim Murphy, the eleven year old boy. Along with his younger sister Alexis Murphy.

Tim wore glasses. He was dressed like a boy caught between books and sports.

The running shoes were too new, unscuffed and awkward on him. A simple set of clean unbroken jeans and a t-shirt stood out glaringly.

His sister was several years younger, with blonde hair under a baseball hat, and a Mets baseball jersey. She was a definite tomboy.

" Jesus John, what have you done? " Gennaro pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Relax, the islands perfectly safe. Now, drop it. Their parents are in the middle of a messy divorce. The kids deserve a fun weekend. "

This was not going to end well at all.

33333

Chapter Three

33333

Troy guided the two kids over to the group of explosive adults. There was no point in dragging out the argument when the kids were trapped there.

" Uncle Troy, I have to go. " Lex huffed. " Now! "

" Can you hold it another minute? Just until we do introductions? " He patiently questioned the eight year old.

" Fine, but make it fast. I _really_ have to go. "

Troy made the introductions short so that he could get the two to the Visitor Center. Tim might not have been squirming like his sister but mostly to keep from seeming like a baby.

" Hey, I know you. " Tim shot forward to the bearded Dr. Grant. " I have your book. Lost World Of Dinosaurs. "

" Dad said his mind is nothing but Dinosaurs. " Lex rolled her eyes.

" That makes two of us. " Grant laughed.

" He also says that Dinosaurs are stupid. Tim needs to spend more time outside. "

Troy barely contained his urge to laugh when Tim ducked his head with a rapidly spreading blush. The poor kid was meeting his idol and getting the full sibling treatment.

" I thought you had to go. " Tim hissed at her.

" Ladies prerogative. "

" You're no lady. " Tim narrowed his eyes. " 'Sides you were in a rush. "

" It's my body. "

" Okay, kids. " Troy cut in. " Let's get going so we can start the tour. "

He grabbed Lex's shoulder and dragged her up front with him so that Tim could have a minute with Dr. Grant. Lex could tease him later, after her brother had calmed down some.

That was the best solution with siblings like these. Separate then let them go. It kept fighting to a minimum and their pertinence lasted longer.

" So Lex, did you see the Mets last game? "

33333

Troy waited for the last person to finish using the bathroom. It was already a trying day, and would get worse before it was over.

The entire park staff was in a bad mood lately. The way Hammond kept temporarily resigning them to jobs outside their expertise. People from advertising playing medic. Medics doing electrical. Electrical hunting down escaped animals.

John's idea to have fully trained subs in several fields had been a premonition, but not enough to handle to influx. There was a total of three of them, with dozens of subs needed.

Troy, as one of the subs, was being worked to the bone. He was lucky if he got five hours of sleep a night. Most of which was caught napping here and there.

For the next three days he doubted he'd get that much. Between playing tour guide, having to stay with the kids 24/7, and his normal duties.

What really worried him was the gut feeling that was getting worse by the minute. It was screaming at him to get out of dodge. Now while there was time.

A door slammed shut announcing Ellie's arrival.

" If everyone's ready, why don't we start the tour. " Troy started up the stairs. " We'll begin on the second floor, at the control room. "

He lead them down a series of hallways. They passed dozens of offices for various park positions. They were for everything from general manager to the game warden.

" The park was designed to be run with a minimal staff of twenty in an emergency. In fact, there are exactly twenty running the island at the moment. Everyone else is dealing with business at another location. "

The truth wasn't as relaxing.

Site B. Isla Sorna was being reworked.

The island was developed to engineer the dinosaurs and birth them in captivity. When they reached a certain age, they'd be shipped to Isla Nublar.

It had backfired. The scientists had accidentally introduced a mutated version of the Mad Cow disease to the population.

Of course being the geniuses they were it hadn't occurred to them that the problem might be the sheep extract being used for food. No, 'course not, it had to be the people raising the animals.

So John had all dinosaurs released into the wild on the island. They feed themselves, raised themselves, and had to survive by themselves.

When they were the right age, they'd be recaptured with the help of radio tags on the dinos, and checked for the DX prion. If clean, they'd be shipped out. If not, released.

Most of the staff were at the island trying to keep the chaos from wrecking the Isla. Without much success.

Accidents were happening constantly. The wild dinos were out of control, and with the DX prion in the population some were insane.

Insanity and raptors were a combination that petrified Troy.

It meant the highly intelligent creatures were infected with a level of thought not open to most beings. They were unafraid of being hurt, and willing to do anything for a particular kill.

" To the right, you'll see the park control room. Every system on the island can be controlled from here. "

It was a computer wonderland. A large glass computerized map of the park was spread over the largest wall. The most advanced computers decorated ten desks of various sizes.

The wall of the hallway was large panels of glass allowing people to see in and out easily. The safety wire could be seen webbed between double panes.

" The man with the cigarette is the chief engineer, John Arnold. The game warden, Robert Muldoon, is the other guy. "

He gave a nod to his mentor. The man was looking as ragged as he felt. His normal hat was missing, and a pair of sunglasses hung from his shirt collar.

Troy had no doubt that it was due to a massive hangover. The guy was the best tracker in the world, but also the biggest alcoholic.

" Robert is also known as the White Hunter of Nairobi. " He started walking again. " We'll save the control room for later. Instead why don't we see how dino DNA is extracted. "

They came to a stop by a set of doors labeled Extraction. Like most of the areas in the park it required a security card to enter.

Troy swiped his card, and pushed the doors open.

It was a room out of sci-fi movies. It was lit up with green light. Stereo microscopes dotted the room along with HD video screens.

Yellow stones were everywhere. All meticulously labeled with black numbers. Most were in trays on glass shelves. Others were being used.

" This is Dr. Wu our chief geneticist. He'll explain where our DNA comes from. "

" At least I'll try. It can be rather complicated. " He joked while directing further into the room. " We have two sources for our DNA. "

" The First is Dinosaur bones themselves. If we use the Loy extraction technique, grinding up the bones, we can recover twenty percent of the DNA strands. "

" You use that here? " Grant frowned.

" Only as a backup. It would be insufficient for our work. We prefer a different method with a higher yield. "

" Such as? " Ellie asked.

Wu tossed a yellow stone into the air and caught it. " Amber. Fossilized Tree Sap. "

" Clever. " Ian whistled suitably impressed.

" I don't get it. " Grant peered at the stone.

" Simple. Insects land on trees, the sap flows over them, and traps them. " Wu set the stone aside. " Mostly biting insects. Since they ingest blood, it gets preserved with the bug. "

" Dino blood? " Grant blinked in comprehension. " That might actually work. "

" Not might. Does. We've been using it for five years now. " Wu smiled, slipping the amber under a microscope. " Here, watch."

The doctor slide a needle into a bored hole.

" If this fly has ingested any blood we can extract it and replicate the DNA. Of course until we test the blood we won't know what kind it is. Recent, past, or extinct. "

Troy frowned darkly when Dennis Nedry entered and joined the group. The sloppy fat man was greedy, a hacker, and a moron.

The guy had been after a large pay increase for several years. Yet he had a horrible attitude, yelled at people, and generally made a nuisance of himself.

Even his work, incredible as it was, generally took a long time because of his constant snack breaks. The guy worked in ten minute intervals with five minutes off.

So what was the guy doing on the tour during a snack break?

" I see Dennis is ready to move on. So why don't I show you the next step. "

They went through a set of glass sliding doors. The room was chilled with two six foot by four foot supercomputers. Around them were rows of automated gene sequencers.

" This is where the DNA is mapped. When it's incomplete or there's an error it will include the sequence needed to repair it. "

" Then you work with the entire DNA strand. " Ellie said, reading one of the printouts waiting to be analyzed.

" No, of course not. It's impossible. It took years just to get this far, and we're looking at just the tiny section that identifies the species."

" How do you identify it though? " Alan questioned him.

" We have two procedures. Evolutionary DNA mapping is the first. It's hard, and very time consuming so we don't use it. We usually just use it and see what grows. "

Troy groaned at his friends answer. Despite his comments, Wu was actually against the last option. John on the other hand...

He didn't want to think about all the incidents it had caused. Just growing it had resulted in the lose of a hand, and a rather shady mutation.

" Let's continue. "

The next room was marked Fertilization on a heavy metal door. The security was tighter requiring a key card and security code.

It was set up with more microscopes. The difference was the blue UV light in the back where the poisons were kept. A tank of liquid nitrogen was close to it.

Mostly, embryo's were stored on shelves lining the walls. All wrapped in a tin like foil, and ready for use.

" We have to interrupt the cellular mitosis at precise moments. The poisons will kill a living creature in seconds, so they're perfect for our work. "

" How do you get the embryo? " Grant demanded by a shelf with hands that seemed to raise and lower repeatedly.

" Crocodile ova. " Wu continued onto the Hatchery. " We keep it at a damp 99 degrees. 100% humidity so be prepared. "

" Jurassic climate. " Troy supplied for the his confused niece.

" Don't touch anything. Some eggs will absorb hand oils, ruining them. "

They entered the room and were immediately bombarded with sticky hot temperature. So much so that their clothes became wet instantly.

It was long table after long table. Each was covered with hundreds of eggs rocking gently. Infrared lights were overhead.

" Because reptile eggs contain no water in the yolk we have supply this mist for them to absorb. "

Staff were buzzing around turning each egg by gloved hand. Taking thermal temperatures, keeping watch of the computer read outs, and scanning the video monitors.

Machines attached to the ceiling zoomed from one end of the table to the other. Each one with flexible wands that were flashing and beeping.

" We have a survival rate of .4 percent, but we're working to increase that. "

" And growth rate? "

" Dinosaurs grow extremely fast. It takes two to three years to mature. We've got a full supply of adult animals here. "

Again thanks to his dad's work. The old man had ordered Wu to.. tweak the dinos DNA for rapid growth.

" Let's go to the Nursery. "

The group walked through the far door to the Nursery. The last place Troy wanted to be since it meant dealing with dino infants.

It was an all white room. Bare except for empty incubators and half chewed toys scattered around the floor.

The on-duty nurse was seated on the ground with her back to them. She was obviously involved with a baby.

" What's left, Kelly? " Troy reluctantly asked, side stepping along the wall to get a glance.

It was worse than he thought.

A foot and a half dinosaur cocked it's long lizard like head to peer at him. The yellow body with black tiger stripes telling him exactly what the critter was.

" Just a raptor. "

Just she says. Just a raptor. Just a T-Rex. Just.

" Velociraptor. " Grant grumbled in a low voice.

The raptor approached Troy with it's stiff tail, and tiny forearms. Curious eyes were taking him in since he was new.

" Velociraptor Mongoliensis to be precise. It's just six weeks old. " Wu confirmed for them.

Grant bent down to examine it. Inching forward in hopes of getting to touch it. Unfortunately for Troy the baby leapt into his arms.

It was very light. The tongue licked at his left hand, the friendly critter pausing to bump its head into it to demand he pet it.

" Is it safe? " Gennaro eyed it wearily.

" Friendly too. " Wu assured. " She won't get any teeth until eight weeks. Most of the infants are born without anything, not even egg teeth. "

" What's that? " Lex asked.

" Tiny horns on the tip of their snouts. They don't have them, so once they make the first crack the staff has to help them out. "

" What about in the wild? "

" They can't breed. We always have two backup failsafes. In this case all dinosaurs are sterile. We use radiation. "

" And the second? " Grant inquired.

" All the animals are female. "

" Excuse me. Could you clarify? " Ian grew more and more concerned. " Radiation is imprecise and fraught with difficulty. "

" We are very careful. All reproductive tissue is dead. " Wu argued.

" And them being female? Do you, er, go around lifting up their skirts? How do you know they're all female? "

" While it is hard to tell on some species we make sure by creating them that way. It's easier since we all start out female. The difference is an addition to the DNA in later development. We simply deny them that. "

Troy grunted in surprise as the raptor buried her head in his neck. The playful creature wiggling to get more comfortable in his arms.

" Can I...? " Grant indicated to the infant.

" If it gets her away from me than yes. " Troy shoved it into Alan's hands.

It wasn't that he didn't think it was cute. It was. It was just that he knew what she would grow up into. The kind of calculated hunter she'd be.

In a few months she wouldn't care about who nursed her, or had given her attention. She would start seeing people as prey and nothing else.

It was their nature. He accepted that, he just didn't like it.

A shrill scream brought his attention back to the raptor. Grant was holding it on it's back in the air and examining it, squeezing at the tail firmly.

" Put it down, Doctor. " Kelly climbed to her feet in alarm.

" I'm not hurting her. " He continued on.

" She doesn't like being away from physical contact. Please put her down. "

" Hold on I..."

" _Now_!! " She snapped firmly.

Troy found himself with an armful of raptor again. The tiny critter was burrowing into his arms, it's heart racing so fast he could feel it with his chest.

Sighing, he stroked the sensitive skin of the snout. " Calm down. You're okay. "

Much to his frustration.

" You have to understand that the first two months are the most fragile. We've lost the majority of our infants to stress. Usually within five minutes of adrenaline surge. " Wu explained.

He tried to put the raptor down but she wasn't buying. The tiny fingers had a tight hold on his shirt and she wasn't letting go.

He hated this. Every time he worked the nursery he had to struggle not to kill off the most viscous animals.

If he hadn't lost someone he cared about to the raptor's he might have felt differently. But he had, and that stayed with him.

Grant inched forward, itching to get another look. The raptor reacted letting a loud hiss.

" We should be moving on. " Troy said, finally prying the raptor off him. " We've scheduled a tour of the animals in their habitats. "

He let the others exit first. He didn't want Grant trying the raptor a third time. Nor did he want to risk Tim or Lex getting close to it.

They remembered. They always did. They always would.

Troy's eyes drifted back to the baby tugging at a rag.

It made them even worse in his mind. Much, much worse.

33333


	2. Chapter 2

44444

Chapter Four

44444

" How many species have you made so far? " Ian inquired on the way to the control room.

" Fifteen? " Wu tried to remember. " Troy? "

" Fifteen successful. " Troy confirmed easily.

" You don't know? " Ian cocked an eyebrow at Wu in disgust.

" I stopped counting. " Wu shrugged. " I was up to twenty once, but problems popped up and we had to start from scratch with them. "

" Have you bred procompsognathus? " Ian casually asked.

Troy knew where he was going. What Ian was really wanting to know.

" Yes, of course. We have an unusually large number in the park. " Wu paused outside their destination.

" Why is that? "

" Compys are the scavengers of the Jurassic period. Realistically their numbers should be high. "

" They eat carcasses. " Ian commented.

" Yes. But that's not why we made them. With so many large animals we needed a way to dispose of waste, and compys eat waste. "

" Exactly how many did you make? "

" Fifty or so. We were able to get them all out in three batches. "

" They must be hard to keep track of. "

" The control keeps track of them. They can show you how. "

" Yes, but suppose one of them were to get off the island..."

" I'm not a fool! Their is no way it's one of ours. It's twenty four hours to the mainland. I've made sure that they can't survive outside the park for more than twelve hours. " Wu snapped angrily. " I've put a lysine gene in them. Without it they die. End of story. "

Troy took two steps back as Wu stormed off in a bad mood.

" Um...." Ian sheepishly grinned. " Oops? "

" Very. " Troy commented dryly. " Wu is hard to rile. Yet five minutes with you and he's in a mood. Quite a talent you have. "

" So I've been told. "

Troy spun slowly to the control room and promptly got close to the glass. The room was dark. The monitors were all off except for three of them. All displaying large numbers and a large boat.

" Shit! They're docking! "

" Docking? "

" Yeah, we don't have a dock per say, so it makes it hard to receive the supply boat. It means that our tour just got delayed. "

" Earlier Dr. Wu mentioned the raptor as a mongoliensis. "

" It just means the amber was from China. " Troy explained simply.

" Are there any fully grown raptors? "

Troy felt his mood darken sharply. The raptors had killed a number of people. One of whom was Andrea, a hacker he'd become best friends with.

She had grown up in an abusive home like Troy had. She had watched her mom die at her dad's hands. It had created a tight bond with Troy, one that tortured him on her death.

" We have eight. " He barely kept the negative emotions from his voice. " But they aren't part of the park yet. We keep them separated. "

" Can we see them? " Grant lit up.

" It's not on the tour. "

" You said the tour was on hold, we could visit them now. " Grant suggested.

He was right. There was time. The thing Grant didn't understand was that John didn't want them on the tour. He wanted the group kept away.

" Let's go. It's just out back past the support facilities. "

Troy lead them back downstairs, and out the back door. He was taking a risk doing this. John would have a coronary, but he needed to get the park closed.

If the raptors wouldn't do it, nothing would.

44444

They walked past the building containing dozens of generators. The low hum and smell of gasoline feeling the silence.

The goat cage was next. Sixty goats all crammed in waiting to be eaten by the dinosaurs. Their panicked bleats always making him feel guilty.

Just past that was their destination. A double chain link fence twelve foot high. It had barbed wire across the top, and every inch of metal was electrified with the highest voltage available.

Inside was thick forestry. Ferns and and plants that could be used to hide, but never any trees. They were being used at the moment, easily keeping all eight females invisible to them.

" Where....? " Tim started forward.

Troy grabbed the boy and held him in place.

" Don't. " He ordered. " Don't go past this point. "

A sniffing from a raptor started. It was smelling them, hunting them. The brush shifted with their weight. Letting them inch closer.

" There. " Ellie whispered.

A head was watching them coldly from under a large leafed fern. A human like intelligence was plainly written on it's face. Eyes reflecting the dark emotions boiling under it's skin. A powerful forearm reached up, pushing the fern leaf aside. It was heavily muscled leading to three fingered hands.

A shiver spread over Troy's body. It was hunting them. Drawing their attention to her while the others moved into position.

Just like with Andrea.

It happened. A surge of speed blurring forward from the left and right. Bodies arching upward with clawed feet out toward their stomach. They slammed into the fence in seconds, setting off twin burst of electricity that blew them several yards back.

A third charged forward throwing herself into the fence with her full body. This time the lightening exploded out into a burning of skin and chain arcs.

" They're pack hunters. " Grant breathed in fascination. " They hunt in groups. "

" Not very intelligent though. " Ian smirked.

" Watch. " Troy warned.

It wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

Five heads appeared, one by one. Each one watching the fence with a studious concentration.

" Like I said not very smart. " Ian repeated.

" They did it again? " Bryant ran up in his black coveralls.

" Three of 'em. " Troy nodded.

" Damn. They do it all the time. Hit it and take the shock. "

" Not to bright at all. " Ian shook his head in disbelief.

" You or them? " Troy asked, walking back to the Center.

44444

" So you want to know about our control mechanisms? " John Arnold puffed at yet another cigarette. " We have incredible devices. "

" Such as? " Gennaro asked.

" Tracking. Take our young T-Rex. " The glass map lit up show a red line close to the southeast lagoon. " For the last twenty four hours. "

" Over time you can see a pattern. The little one stays away from the big rex for example. "

" Where is the big one? " Ian inquired where he was studying the map.

A red dot appeared on the northwest lagoon.

" And the little rex? "

" Aw hell, I'll show you every animal in the park. "

A second later hundreds of dots showed up. Each one tagged with a number and initials.

" Two hundred thirty-eight animals accounted for. " John lit up another cigarette.

" Accuracy? "

" Within five feet. " John spun in his chair to face them. " Look if you get in a jeep and use it to locate 'em, you'll find 'em. It updates ever thirty seconds. "

" Pretty good. " Gennaro approved. " How's it managed? "

" Motion sensors around the island. The only problem is that the babies are so small they get a little messed up. But it's not any trouble. They tend to stay close to the adults anyway. Plus, there's the tally. "

" What tally? " Ian narrowed into Arnolds station.

" Here. "

The main view screen showed a large tally of species. It compared the expected number to be found, with a total at top.

It matched up.

238.

Most disturbing was each species had a version number. Like computer software.

" How do you know it works? " Ian urged.

" We've had animals die before. It alerted us within five minutes. "

" And the tally is based on the sensors? They're everywhere in the park? "

" Over 92% of the island. "

" What if I suspect one of the species isn't counted in the correct category? "

" We have picture ID of all animals. It's a simple matter of matching them up. "

" They can't get out of the enclosures? "

Gennaro picked up.

" Absolutely not. They're far to valuable to risk. " John sighed. " Look we have moats from twelve to thirty feet deep. Electrified fences at ten thousand volts. "

" But if one did get out? "

" Taser guns, tranquilizers, electrified nets. All methods are nonlethal. "

" What about computer tampering? "

" It can't be accessed outside this room. "

" And the mechanical systems? "

" You mean the rides. " John rolled his eyes. " They're not up yet. It'll be another twelve months. "

" _Rides_? " Grant growled.

" It's just tours of different areas you can't get to by car. We simply refer to them as rides. "

" Can the sensors give other info? Height, weight.... " Ian trailed off when a graph came up with all the information he wanted.

" Anything else. "

" No. You've given me exactly what I needed. "

Troy became concerned.

Ian had discovered something important. He was smug and very worried. Malcolm wasn't the type to worry, he rolled with the punches and then walked off.

" We should start the tour. " He quietly herded the group out of the control room. " Makes you wonder how animals could possibly get off the island. I don't see it. "

" I thought it was obvious. " Ian smirked slightly.

" You think they've gotten off. "

" I know they have. " Ian's smirk grew in size. " It's a matter of assumptions. "

" Oh? "

" The tour should clarify it. "

Okay, Troy was definitely retiring after this. He was getting way to old to deal with smug chaostician's, and their know-it-all attitudes.

Much to old.

55555

Chapter Five

55555

" Can I ride with Dr. Grant? " Tim begged.

" Not this time. " Troy gently pushed him into the passenger seat of the second car. " They need to talk. "

" I want to hear. "

" We have intercoms. " He closed the door, and moved around to the drivers side.

Lex was already in the back seat, leaning over and bugging her brother. Thankfully she was distracting Tim from his goal of staying glued to Alan's side.

He climbed into the car tiredly. A few seconds later the electrical system came to life. Troy flicked on the two radio, and regretted it.

"....goddamn mind games..."

He cleared his throat loudly stopping the conversation.

" You are on the two way, so why don't we enjoy the ride. " He suggested.

" Wh.... Dr. Hammond? " Alan came through loudly.

" Troy. "

" I need to talk with Ian privately. " Gennaro stated.

" It will have to wait. The tour is starting. "

Troy leaned back when the cars started forward. The massive, Godzilla sized gates creaking open for them.

" Welcome to Jurassic Park. " A familiar voice declared over the radio. " You are now entering the past. "

" For the record, that's Richard Kiley. Hammond spared no expense. " Troy rolled his eyes.

" If you look to your left you will find the hypsilophodonts. An average sized dinosaur they are known to be herbivores. "

The area was a plain of yellowed grass with a few trees dotted the landscape. Nowhere was there a dinosaur.

" I don't see it. Where is it? " Tim huffed around an old pair of binoculars.

The sensors came to life and scanned the pen.

" You can find them in the field ahead and in the tree to your right. "

" That's an othnielia. " Tim complained.

" Bug number 3,482. " Troy smiled at his nephew.

John had put the two species together because of how closely related they were. Both averaging at four feet with lizard like bodies.

Both walked on four feet, with agile climbing talent. The difference was the coloring. The otheniella was generally green in color.

" The hysilophodon can be seen with the help of a mating call. " The narrator switched over to a loud nasal geese like honking.

A series of brown and black blotched heads popped up from the grass. They scanned the area with a perky hope before disappearing again.

A second mating call sounded. Again the heads came up with exactly the same hope, and with the same enthusiasm.

" As you can see the hypsilophodon has the intelligence of a domesticated cow. "

The cars moved on.

" To the right the Jurassic Park Aviary is featured. Towering above the Mesozoic Jungle River. Currently used by the dilophosaurus. "

They coasted along allowing a long look at the ten foot tall carnivore. Their body was yellow and black like a leopards.

" It was previously believed the dinosaur's jaw was to weak to effectively kill. Recently, it was discovered the carnivore is toxic, spitting a hematotoxin to knock out it's prey. "

" Awesome! " Tim cooed.

" Are they really poisonous? " Lex questioned.

Troy glanced back at the worried girl. He wanted to reassure her, but was unsure how. They were toxic and very deadly, there was no denying that.

" Unfortunately. "

" Oh. "

" To your right is several triceratops. "

There were a total of five. All standing still except for the occasional munching of a mouth.

" Hey! Move why don't you?!! " Lex yelled out her window.

" I know you're probably bored..."

" None of them do anything. " She sulked. " They're dull. "

How did you explain to a kid that dull was good in this case? That as long as the dinos were being lazy they weren't killing you.

The Land Rovers came to a halt on a hill overlooking a twenty foot fence. The pen was down hill on the left side of the cars.

A river ran through it filled with fish and prehistoric aqua life. Against the setting sun was various dinosaurs loitering around.

" The baby rex should be out soon. " Troy murmured. " She's actually amusing. "

" What do you mean? " Lex perked up.

" She taught herself to fish by ducking her head completely under. She always looks like a goose or duck. "

" Cool. "

" Yeah, but she won't come out until dark. "

" Why? "

" We think she has sun sensitive skin. "

" Are you trying to ruin it for me? " Grant practically whined through the two way.

" Relax. You'll be pleased. "

A cage rose up inside the pen, and exposed a tied up goat.

" Hey! What are you doing to the goat? Is she going to eat the goat? " Lex become alarmed.

" Easy, Lex. It's over quickly. " He clasped her hand.

" She's here. " Tim gaped.

" My god, she's as big as a building. " Gennaro cursed.

The T-Rex towered over twenty five feet in height. The skin was a reddish-brown in color making it easy to blend in.

A slightly hesitant behavior caused the giant to gaze around in caution. Each move was precise and made with great care. Finally, she reared back, and sprung forward killing the goat with a single snap of her jaws.

She didn't eat it though. Instead she dropped it and began to scan the area with a bird like jerk. Finding nothing, she lowered her head to feast. Eyes constantly moving with a worry that belied her size.

" What is she afraid of? " Ellie asked.

" Another T-Rex. " Grant answered. " It's the same with lions and tigers. When they get a kill they have an instinctive fear of it being stolen. "

" Ewwww. Gross. " Lex gagged.

The T-Rex snapped up with the goat in her mouth and darted back into the trees. Caution had won out.

" Fantastic. " Ian praised.

Not so much in Troy's opinion. She was nervous. More so than normal.

Something was very wrong.

55555

" Damn. " Troy cursed at the thunder going off.

The sky was darkening rapidly. Bringing in night before it should fall. Combined with the coming rain and the tour had gotten more dangerous.

" Stop the car!! " Tim hollered, pounding on the door. " Stop it!! "

" What's wrong? " Troy snapped to attention at the boys actions.

" I saw one! A raptor! "

" What? " He whispered in fear. " Where? "

" With the hadrosaurs. It was yellow with brown stripes. " Tim slammed into the door. " You have to stop it! "

" How old was it? " Professor Malcolm urgently asked.

" It was about half the size of the adults. " Tim calmed.

" I see. "

Troy trembled. He didn't doubt Tim at all. The boy was intelligent and had a memory for dinos most paleontologists would be jealous of.

They were breeding. Somehow the raptors were breeding and they were out in the park.

Free.

His hand went to the gun on the small of his back, wondering if this was when things were going to collapse. Now, in an hour, two hours. Tonight?

When?

66666

Chapter Six

66666

Troy raced down into the stegosaurus grazing range. He barely kept up with the group heading toward Harding the vet.

Ellie had started the charge to the heavily tranquilized steg, which set off the kids, and Troy.

The large animal had been getting sick every six weeks. A mystery that the park hadn't been too successful in solving so far.

" It smells. " Lex wrinkled her nose. " Is it cause it's sick? "

" Perhaps. " Ellie absently answered.

The tall blonde was examining the creature with singular intensity.

" Gross, look at it's tongue. " Tim delightfully announced, peering at the swollen blisters.

" Wonderful. " Ellie made a face. " What's her symptoms? "

" Imbalance, dizziness, diarrhea, trouble breathing. " Harding stated.

" Continuous feeding? "

" Six hundred pounds daily. "

" Not poisonous plants then. " She pulled out a pen light and shined it into the animals eyes. " Tranquilizer pupilary effects? "

" Constricted. "

" They're dilated. "

" That's a pharmacological effect. "

Troy moved away from the group to scan for raptors. If Tim was right there were free raptors close by.

" Troy!! " Grant yelled. " You better look at this. "

He jogged over to the vet's jeep. He was dreading whatever complication had just appeared in his life.

" It's a raptor egg. "

He took the shell fragment. It had the same indention from the snout cracking it. The same breaks from outside help.

Inside were also imprints. Raptor imprints that appeared in fossilized eggs.

" It's a bird egg. " Harding argued. " The dinos can't breed. "

" Harding's right, Grant. " Hammond's voice came out of the jeep radio.

" Maybe, maybe not. " Ian smirked. " Ask Mr. Arnold to run a tally to the jeep. "

The warden watched as the same tally came up as before. There was no difference at all.

" Everything's accounted for, as always. " Hammond smugly came back.

" Now, tally a different number. " Ian suggested. " Let's say two hundred thirty-nine. "

The tally numbers rolled up, showing two hundred thirty-nine animals in the park.

" Oh God. " Troy swayed in understanding. " Oh dear God. "

" It's a bug. " Hammond insisted. " It's.."

" We've picked up a compy. " Muldoon boomed.

" How? " Hammond questioned. " Where'd it come from? "

" They can't breed. " Wu emphasized.

" Try three hundred. " Ian demanded.

" Three...." Hammond gasped. " What are you talking about? What's he talking about? "

" There's no way. " Harding shook his head nervously.

The screen evolved into a running count.

244...

" It's counting the animals. All the animals. " Muldoon breathed.

" That's what it always did! " Hammond exploded.

" Not quite. " Nedry joined the conversation. " We only needed to keep track of the animals in the park, not check if they were breeding, so we limited the search number. "

" Because they can't breed. " Wu stressed.

262....

270....

283....

" Holy shit, how many? " Gennaro slide into the passenger seat to get a better look.

ERROR.... ERROR.... 300 animals not found.

" I knew it. It's a bug in the system. " Hammond sighed in relief.

Then the screen blinked into the tally sheet.

292....

" Dear Lord. " Troy nearly had a heart attack. " John, the raptors. Thirty-seven raptors. What the hell have you done?! "

" I assure you, son, it's not that bad. " Hammond nervously answered. " It's just a small increase. "

" I swear if anything happens to Trent I'll feed you to the raptors myself. "

" Relax. We can handle this. "

" They have seven breeding sites on the island. " Grant cut in hurriedly. " The numbers confirm it. "

" Explain. " Hammond demanded.

" Clutches are eight to twelve eggs. That means the raptors have two nests, the compys two. Then we have the othys, the hypsys, and the maias with one each. "

" Meaning what? " Arnold questioned.

" We just have to find the nests. They'll be secluded, but with your program we should be able to do it. "

" Do you know what this means? " Wu demanded.

" You screwed up. " Hammond scoffed.

" I did not! "

" The dinosaurs are breeding! " Hammond accused.

" It's impossible. They're all female. We've never found eggs, and what about other species? Why aren't they nesting? "

" The raptors. " Troy answered grimly. " The raptors are eating them, keeping the populations down. "

" But..."

" Don't forget about the rats and mice. " He reminded Wu. " When we got here, we were overrun, but since the compys began breeding they've all disappeared. "

" Dear god...But... They're female... "

" What DNA did you use to patch the fragmented strands? " Grant questioned.

" Avian and reptilian. "

" Frog? "

" I'd have to check. " Wu refused to commit.

" Do it. " Troy gave the order.

He understood the logic behind Alan's question. He knew where he was going, and it made him wonder how something like that could be overlooked.

" Have any gotten off the island? " Gennaro returned to the main concern.

" We can't tell from this data. " Arnold admitted.

Raptors and compys were loose on the isla. There was no way they hadn't gotten off. That much was clear, but John would never consider such a thing.

" There's only one way then. " Troy groaned. " We have to find all the nests and count the eggs. That means rebuilding hatched eggs, and matching up the numbers. "

" Christ. " Ellie paled. " There are two raptor nests. "

" Exactly. " Troy nodded in fear. " The second most dangerous dinosaur on the island. "

" Uncle Troy? " Lex tugged at his shirt. " I'm hungry. "

" Ah, that would be our cue to head back. " Troy falsely smiled. " Before night fully sets in. "

" I'll stay with the vet. " Ellie moved back towards the sick steg.

" Me too. " Gennaro volunteered checking out her legs.

Troy chuckled despite the situation.

" The shorts? " He asked Alan.

" It happens frequently. " Alan nodded good naturally.

" Can I ride with Dr. Grant, Uncle Troy? " Tim inquired as they approached the two cars.

" I need to talk to Ian. " Dr. Grant gently refused.

" Tell you what. I happen to know where a pair of night-vision goggles are in the car. " Troy bribed his nephew.

" Why didn't you say so? " Tim hurried to the front Land Rover.

" Hey! No fair! I want to use them. " Lex chased her older brother.

Troy stopped next to the two men.

" You realize the danger? " He mumbled quietly.

" Yeah. " Grant turned grim. " We have several packs of raptor that could attack at anytime. Compys that will be hovering, just waiting for any weakness. "

" Keep you eyes pealed, guys. " He suggested. " I don't want to take any chases with the kids. Despite what dad says. "

" Hurry up, Uncle Troy! "

" We'll talk later. " Grant promised.

Right. Later.

Troy got into the SUV and locked the doors. Soon after the rain started.

Hopefully things wouldn't deteriorate, so there could be a later.

66666

Thirty minutes later the cars jerked to a stop. The electrical systems dying with a sharp crack of lightening.

He scanned the area wearily. They were right in front of the T-Rex paddock.

" Uncle Troy, look!! " Lex pointed at the supply boat going by. " There's dinosaurs on it! "

He hit the button on the radio but got static.

" Shit! " He hit the intercom switch, getting the other Land Rover. " Lex sees dino's on the ship! "

" Where? " Grant hurriedly demanded.

" Near the back, toward the floor. " Lex exclaimed. " There's two of them. "

" Th....Jesus.... It's two raptors. Babies.. "

It was one thing to think there were raptors getting off, but to actually confirm it...

" We've got to stop the boat. " He said. " But the radios are out. "

" How long till they get to the mainland? " Ian wondered.

" Eighteen hours, and we don't know if the Lysine gene was passed on or not. " Troy hit the dashboard.

" Or how many raptors are on board. " Grant worsened the situation. " We saw two but that doesn't mean there aren't more. "

" How far to the control room? " Ian became serious.

" Seven minutes by car. "

" Can you get Harding? "

" No. The radio's out completely.... Dear God the pen!!! " Troy shouted.

Everyone stared at the other side of the fence. Standing there staring at them was the adult T-Rex. She was chewing on a bone. A streak of lightening hit nearby, and the animal through her head back, letting loose a thundering roar.

" Are the fences working? " Ian casually asked.

Troy hoped they were, but couldn't...

" Did you see that? " He whispered nervously.

" Something shot between the cars. " Grant spoke up. " It was at least five foot long. Raptor? "

" Too dark to tell. " He answered, moving to try and get a better look.

" It went into the bushes. " Tim spoke up helpfully.

" Jesus Christ. " Grant gasped in fear.

Troy stared back at the T-Rex as it raised one tiny arm and gripped the fence. It turned it's head from one car to the other, then stepped forward.

Dear God. The fences were out. The park was open house for the population. The raptors, the two rexs...

" I think the situation just got worse. " Ian commented idly.

It bellowed out again. This one more terrifying since it was free. It could hunt. It would hunt, and they were the prey.

" Jesus Christ. " He cursed again.

" Language, Uncle Troy. " Lex lightly scolded.

" Uh, Lex... " Tim stared out the window in disbelief. " We have a bit of a problem. "

" Huh? " The young girl glanced out the window. " Shit!! "

" Language. " He returned.

The fence crashed down with the next thunder boom. The wires snapping like a twig under the T-Rexs strength.

" Lock the doors. Now. " He calmly ordered his charges.

" It's.... it's.... " Lex started hyperventilating.

" Get in the back, on the floor, stay in the middle of the car. " He continued issuing commands. " Move!! "

The children huddled down per his instructions. Lex was muttering under her breath though.

" Quiet. What ever you do, don't make noise! " He hissed.

Blue eyes remained locked on the rex. He couldn't know what it would do, or if it would target the cars, but he wasn't taking any chances.

It was suddenly between the cars, the massive head disappearing high in the storm. Then it took a giant step so that it was right next to the front car.

_Their_ car.

The head dropped down and Troy stared into one massive eye. It moved, scanning, looking into the car. At them.

The T-Rex snorted then raised it's head away. For some reason it hadn't noticed them, almost like it couldn't see them.

" Timmy..." Lex whispered.

Troy inhaled sharply. She spoke, she made a noise, and God help them, the animal had incredible hearing.

The roof crumbled down and the Land Rover rocked violently. He barely managed to dive across the front seats.

" Lex? Tim? " He questioned urgently.

" I'm fine. Lex is under the front seat. " Tim answered.

He craned his head down and saw the girl curled up tightly. The eight year old was knocked out.

The giant head crashed against the hood of the car, over and over. The metal gave way with no effort. Simply crushing under the might of the predator.

It snorted in aggravation, and marched along the side of the car. Man sized teeth sank into the rear spare tire. The back of the SUV rose high in the air and then the tire tore away, making the car tumble back to the ground.

" Is everyone okay? " Ian urgently asked.

" Quiet. " He whispered into the speaker. " Don't talk, whatever you do, don't talk. "

He heard Tim move, and rolled onto his back as the boy climbed through the small space left to the front seat.

" Tim, don't... "

It was too late. The roof caved even more, hitting Tim on the head, and sending him into the front floor board.

" Lex..." Tim gasped.

Troy frowned darkly. He had seen the blood covering the side of his nieces face. It was hard to tell how bad it was since head wounds were tricky.

He hadn't wanted to say anything. There was no point. Not until they got away from the rex.

The front windshield exploded, and Troy threw himself on top of Tim. He felt the shards slicing into his back. The glass missing anything vital.

The warden reluctantly glanced upward and saw the rex mouth heading straight for him.

' We're going to die. ' He realized numbly.

He couldn't get to his gun where he was laying. The roof to enclaved for him to get in a better position.

The metal groaned keeping the teeth away from him. Then he saw it, the tongue scrapping around inside the car, saliva dripping inside.

It let out a bellow. The noise deafening them from being so close. Then the head was gone.

' Please, be over. '

Troy kneeled up and peered out the front window. The T-Rex was bleeding from it's mouth, from the glass remaining in the windshield.

It glared at him, like it was Troy's fault that it was hurt. He reached for his gun, determined to kill it before it could attack again.

A back leg reared up, and before he could touch the gun, the car flipped onto it's side. He crashed into the side window beside Lex and Tim.

" Uncle..." Lex came to.

" We're safe. It can't get into the car. " He lied.

The car was lifted into the air, spinning and twirling crazily.

" Uncle Troy!! "

The door under them flew open. Lex started to fall out, and in a moment of desperation, Troy tugged both kids into his arms.

He braced himself but it was useless as the world blurred by. Silence fell, and then there was black.

66666

The warden forced himself back to consciousness. His body was pounding with aches and pains. The swaying of the SUV wasn't helping at all.

He shifted to get a better look out. The ground was a good thirty feet down, and the only thing keeping them up was a few flimsy branches.

" You guys okay? "

" No. " Lex deadpanned.

" That was cool. " Tim nodded with the appreciation of a boy on a roller coaster.

" Yes, well, we should really get out of this car, before the tree gives. " Troy let go of the kids and flicked up the lock on the drivers door.

It opened easily, but the branches blocked it. There was a small opening just big enough for them to squeeze through.

" Climb out and move around the tree. " Troy instructed quickly. " When the car falls I don't want us near it. "

The car shifted as Lex climbed out after her brother. He practically dived for the opening, squirming through rapidly.

He scrambled clear of the car, coming out under his niece and nephew. The tree shuddered violently, then the car plummeted toward the ground with a great boom.

" Whoa! " Lex breathed with wide eyes.

" Follow me, and be careful. We don't know where the rex is. "

Troy started down the tree. Pausing every few limbs to search for any carnivores. Anything that would kill them.

A shadow passed under them. It was shorter than the rex, and very long.

" Hey, it's the stego! " Tim dropped to the branch next to him.

" Yeah, she recovers fast. " Troy leaped the five feet to the ground, landing in a crouch.

They were all in bad shape. Lex had a long cut at the top of her forehead that needed stitches. She was bruised over her back and hips.

Tim had a broken nose, it was badly swollen and very warped. His left shoulder and arm was almost black from the bruising.

Troy wasn't much better. His back was sliced up from glass. He was also suffering from extensive bruising, and his left elbow was twice it's normal size.

He glanced into what was left of the SUV hoping to find something salvageable. The radio, the night-vision goggles. They were all shattered.

" Let's find the others. "

He unsheathed his pistol, flicking off the safety. Slowly he started up the hill. Every step was nerve wrecking for him. He didn't know what happened to the others, where the rex was, or if there were any raptors close by.

" Uncle Troy. " Lex sniffed miserably.

" Yeah? "

" I don't think I like dinosaurs. "

" The feelings mutual. " He wryly agreed.

The fence was flattened to the ground leaving their path open. Most disturbing was that the other SUV was missing. There was no sign of it at all.

" Dr. Grant?! " He called out reluctantly. " Professor Malcolm?!! "

" Troy? Is everyone okay? " Alan staggered out of the nearby bushes.

He grimaced at the sight of the other man. The guy had a slash running from his right shoulder to his waist. The width of it told him it was the work of the rex.

" Ian? " He inquired.

" I lost sight of him. The rex kicked him somewhere. "

Troy froze at a sniffling coming from several yards in front of them. There was a familiar snort every few minutes, along with a grunting.

" What...? " Grant followed his gaze.

" Move, back into the woods. " Troy muttered fiercely. " It's the juvenile rex. "

" Jesus. How big? " Grant began jogging down into the rex pen.

" Eight foot, and very fast. "

Troy raced down the hill beside the kids. He hated the idea of going deeper into the park, but there was no choice.

If he used his gun, it would attract every carnivore within twenty miles. The blood and the noise would have the area swarming.

He tucked his gun away so he wouldn't be tempted by it. If the situation became that dire he could get it, but for now it was better to run.

66666


	3. Chapter 3

77777

Chapter Seven

77777

Going into the park wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. They had entered through the T-Rex paddock, which meant they were stuck in the rex territory.

To get out they would have to climb twenty foot fencing with barbed wire across the top. Then they would have to swim across a moat of freezing water.

The aggravating part was the pen for the rex was a good twenty miles around. It was filled with large open plains, thick woods of trees, and the lagoon ran through it.

" Any idea of where we can sleep? " Grant paused in front of a strip of forest.

" There's a maintenance shed five miles north, but we'll have to deal with the fence and moat. " Troy set Lex down much to her protest.

The eight year old was exhausted, hungry, and very cranky. It had resulted in him carrying her for the last hour of their walk.

" Sorry, Lex. " He apologized softly. " We're getting into a dangerous area, and I need both hands. "

" Fine. " She sulked in defeat.

They resumed their walking. It was nine at night with the full moon for their only light. Combined with the continuous calls of the surrounding dinosaurs, and it made for a bad situation.

" Uncle Troy? " Tim leaned into him. " Do you have a wife? "

" Nope. "

" Oh. Mom and dad are getting a divorce. They fight all the time now. " Tim latched onto his wrist. " Whenever I'm on my computer they yell about the house, and mom's job. She.. She says we might have to move. "

" And your dad? "

" He's already got a new home. It's in Mill Valley. "

" Whatever happens it won't change how he feels about you. "

" Mom's dating. Younger men. One was bald, and kept trying to be extra nice to me. "

Troy had known the divorce was extremely messy, but he hadn't realized how much. John had shrugged the whole situation off. According to him it was a minor difficulty that would take care of it's self.

" Are you dating anyone? " Tim asked intently.

" Nah, I was, but my dad got in the way. He didn't like that she wasn't well-off. " Troy smiled sadly. " I guess I've been to busy comparing everyone to her. No one measures up. "

" Oh. What was she like? "

" Sweet, a genius. A little shy, great singer. We were in the school musical together. "

" I didn't know you sang. " Tim stared up at him in awe.

" A bit. My voice isn't anything like hers. "

" You're not going to stay on here, are you? "

" No. "

" Could me and Lex visit you then? Maybe meet your girlfriend? "

" I'll discuss it with Sarah. " He agreed easily.

Between the divorce and this, they needed a break. It was too much for the two kids. The stress alone was making them wrecks.

He relaxed as the rain stopped, giving them some relief. It wasn't a lot, but it was something.

Maybe he should also see about contacting Gabriella. Just to check on her. Nothing else.

Really.

77777

Just like he'd thought, the moat was freezing. It also had smooth walls that were impossible to climb.

He swam along the wall feeling with his hands for anything that would give them a way out. Minutes passed and then he felt it.

A thick vine had grown onto the wall, creating a series of cracks. It was strong enough to hold their weight. The cracks would also work for footholds.

" Over here! " He called.

" Great. " Alan started up the vine.

Troy moved over, allowing Lex and Tim go first. Then quickly followed. Glad to be out of the water, but upset because the wind made it colder.

They slid down a steep incline. Stumbling along the muddy area to the feeder's shed. It was nothing more than a large building storing feed. Despite that it was also secure.

It had large metal gates, heavily padlocked, and sized for vehicles to enter. The spacing between bars was just the size for a child to fit through.

" Thank god for master keys. " He muttered.

He unclasped a single key from his belt, and unlocked the padlock.

" Everyone in. "

Troy quickly entered the shed, making sure to relock it. With raptors out there he wasn't taking any chances with their lives.

When he moved deeper into the large barn like room, he saw that Grant had spread hay over the floor. It would do for a make shift, if uncomfortable, bed.

The kids ran over and literally fell unconscious onto the hay. They just.. collapsed into a boneless sleep.

" We're lucky. " Alan sank down with a loud cracking in his bones.

" Yeah, the raptors. "

The animals were absent during their walk, but it had been pure luck. They wouldn't attack yet. Not until they felt it was right.

He yawned urgently, and laid down. It had been a long time since he felt this tired.

His eyes shut, gladly going into a deep sleep.

77777

A clacking woke him up. The sunrise and conveyor belt pulling him rudely into reality.

The conveyor ran up to an opening in the roof. It dumped two ten by ten bales of hay outside. It was a simple feeding system developed to take some of the strain off the feeders.

He staggered to his feet. His aches and pains were more intense than the night before. It had spread into his head, down into his legs, and his neck.

Troy headed to the box at the back of the sauropod maintenance building. It was a phone installed the year before.

It was dead.

They had six hours left and it was dead. They weren't going to make it if this kept up. The boat would hit mainland, and then...

If the Lysine gene wasn't working the raptors could spread at a rapid pace. With their intelligence, they would grow bored of Costa Rica and continue onto other continents.

There was other options. Ones he didn't want to consider.

After finding out what Hammond was attempting, he'd had long discussions with the senior staff members. They had agreed with John's attempts, but not his security precautions.

The old man had refused to allow Wu to build a slower, dumber, weaker dino. He'd refused to allow chips implanted, or radio collars put on them.

There was no major security measures for the more devastating disasters. There was nothing that would stop a wide spread 'accident'.

So they'd turned to Troy.

As the adopted son of John Hammond he could go around the old man. Quietly approving things without the knowledge of the board, or John.

He closed the phone box

If things didn't change soon he'd have no choice but to activate the last resort.

"...slow down, Ralph...."

He joined Alan at the gate and Lex. The girl was giggling unlike her previous behavior.

A small, pink infant was eating hay from his nieces hand. A baby triceratops. It's horns weren't grown in yet, just the bony ruffle.

" Where's Tim? " He asked.

" He had to go. " Lex grabbed another handful of hay. " You want to help? Ralph is making a horrible mess. "

" I thought you didn't like dinos. " Troy chuckled at her sudden change.

" I never said that. "

Lex had a bad habit of doing that. Changing her mind and then denying she ever had a different position.

It was amusing most of the time.

" Anyway he's my new friend. "

Troy stared out into the dim light of day. The baby dino wouldn't be far from her mother. It was one of the species with heavy parental relationships.

He moved forward ignoring Alan petting the small animal. Grant was a little to curious about dinosaurs. He wouldn't be surprised if the guy climbed into the mouth of a rex to take measurements.

But what was worrying him was what the mother might do if she caught her baby with them.

Yeah, they were herbivores. Gentle for the most part, but they were just as vicious as a carnivore. Just as willing to kill for the sake of their families.

Thudding foot steps approached from the side. A murmuring snort making the baby go wild. The little animal tried to pull it's head out but the ruffle had her trapped.

Troy grabbed the head and began to maneuver it. Tilting it to the right while shoving hard against it. It let out a squeak of protest, popping out and falling onto her back.

A foot slammed down beside the tiny critter. The head of the mother lowering down to shove her baby back to her feet.

" You think she's hungry? " Lex grabbed some more hay.

The adult triceratops lumbered away with the baby darting in and out of it's feet.

It wasn't mad.

Thank god.

Tim slipped inside the bars the minute the dinos walked off.

" We should see if the motion sensors are on. " Troy finally spoke. " We might be able to set them off and summon help. "

" The kids should stay here. " Alan suggested. " It's safe. "

" No!! " Lex yelped. " Don't leave us. "

" What if something happens to you? " Tim argued. " No one would know where we are. "

They were right. Sort of. If they were hurt or killed then the children would be left to fend for themselves.

" Fine. Fine. "

They were just going to have to stick together. It wasn't like there was anything else they could do.

" Let's go. "

77777

He hit the black box in frustration. It was the third one they'd tried. The third one not working.

They had five hours left. Five hours and nothing was working.

They were having to deal with Jurassic insects. Hike in the risen sun, and keep a close watch for carnivores.

" Maybe the next one. " Alan suggested without any real enthusiasm.

They moved on, ducking under six foot dragon flies buzzing around. The large insects had been keeping close. Playfully diving at them.

" Oh gross. " Lex gagged. " What's that smell? "

A thick decaying putrid odor filled the air. It was like mildewed garbage setting in the hot summer sun.

A nearby herd of duck billed hadrosaurus honked loudly. Running around circling their young. They grew more and more agitated with each passing second.

The herd backed out of the lagoon. The adults hurrying the infants toward the cover of the woods.

The adult T-Rex raced out of the forest. Roaring out at the herbivores. Sharp teeth ripped into a straggler, tearing it apart with a twisting yank of it's head.

He grabbed Lex, and threw her over his shoulder. Troy latched onto Tim's hand, yanking the boy behind him as he raced the opposite direction.

Alan thankfully kept up. The paleontologist snatching up Tim in a single move.

He risked a single glance behind them. The warden could barely see the herd charging in a wild move of desperation.

The herd was coming right at them. The five ton animals easily over taking them. With long legs pounding around them.

A hadro tripped, bouncing off a boulder, and was flung back at Troy. He ducked low barely missing getting kicked.

They sped up and headed off toward the side. Each step forcing them between legs, or around staggering dinos.

Finally Troy saw a massive tree. The limbs made it easy to climb and the height was tall enough to get them out of the T-Rexs reach.

The warden slide through a set of running legs, tossing Lex up to a branch high over their heads. He took Tim from Alan and threw him up after his sister.

He hefted himself up effortlessly. Making the kids continue up to a slight indention in the trunk.

" We should be safe. " Alan settled on a branch to rest.

" Yeah, but we're running out of time. "

Troy squatted on the branch impatiently. There was nothing to do but wait, and he hated it.

88888

Chapter Eight

88888

A crackling woke Troy from his light doze. Warm breath huffed against his left leg where it was hanging down from the indention.

He carefully moved so he wouldn't wake Tim and Lex. At some point they had climbed into his lap to sleep and he hadn't the heart to stop them.

A hadrosaurus raised it's head and took a pulling bite from the limb just above them. It's right eye was staring right at them, yet it didn't seem to notice them at all.

He had noticed something similar with other dinosaurs in the park. Troy had always dismissed it though.

During the T-Rex attack however, it had made a very visible appearance. It was like it couldn't see them if they remained completely still.

When Lex had made noise it had drawn the rex, but it had been... feeling in the dark. Not targeting them per say just trying to find them.

He let out a small cough.

The creature froze and began to look around frantically. It was only when a small chirping from her feet started that she returned to normal.

The giant head lowered, tilting so the branch of leaves hanging from it's mouth was available to the black spotted baby.

" It can't see if you're not moving. " Alan gasped in fascination. " Just like some species of frogs. That's why the rex didn't kill me, when I froze it couldn't find me. "

" The question is if it's all dinosaur species, or just certain ones. " Troy agreed.

" It should be safe now. " Alan said.

" What about the raft? " Tim asked.

He was surprised to find Lex and Tim wide awake. The two kids had been silent which was worrying in and of itself.

" What raft? " Alan leaned forward intently.

" There's a raft shed beyond the trees. It's located by the lagoon. " Troy answered, starting to climb down.

The hadrosaurus let out a startled honk, and backed away. The adult was eyeing him with curiosity before she began to herd her baby in the opposite direction.

She apparently didn't think much of humans.

" When were you going to mention this? " Alan dropped down beside him.

" I hoped it wasn't necessary. But this last incident lost us a hour. We have just four hours left. "

" I'm almost afraid to ask. " Alan said.

" The visitor center is downstream. Which means we'd have to go through the aviary. "

" Aviary...? " Alan asked. " You bred...? "

" Yeah. The old man requested them especially, and what he wants..."

"...he gets. I know. "

Troy hiked the fifty yards to the paved service road. It had been cut deep into the ground to hide it, and it lead toward the lagoon dock.

They entered a dark metal shed, pausing just long enough to get a set of oars, and a spare tranquilizer gun.

Alan immediately tucked the hand gun into the waist band of his pants. Then dropped the belt of tranqs across his chest.

" I thought you were armed? " Alan questioned on the way to the dock.

" Do you have any idea the kind of noise a magnum research makes? Or how much blood it draws? "

" Not exactly. "

" Let's put it this way. If I shoot a dino every carnivore on the island will smell it. "

" Then why carry it? "

" Most of the carnivores on the island are pack hunters, or hunt for their infants. I'd rather be able to take them all out, and risk having to run for it, then take out one and get ripped apart by the others. " He said.

" Then why haven't you used it yet? "

He ruffled Tim's hair calmly.

The truth was he hadn't used it because of the two kids. Tim was a bookworm, and computer hacker that was a slow runner. Lex, on the other hand, had short legs.

Alone, Troy could outrun most of the dinos, and the one's he couldn't, the blood of any kills would distract them with ease.

But with the kids, they would be moving far to slow. The blood might still keep the other dinos attention, but it wasn't a gamble he was willing to make.

" I see. " Alan said.

" Um, Uncle Troy, I can't swim. " Lex spoke up.

" It's okay, there's life vests and..." He trailed off at the snuffing growls.

There twenty yards from the dock and the green raft shed was the T-Rex. It was sitting against a tree with it's eyes open. Beside it was what was left of a hadrosaurus.

A swarm of flies were buzzing from the kill to the rex, never staying in one place long. In turn the animal was letting out short bursts of air from her nostrils.

He nearly sighed with relief as he recognized the behavior. The critter was taking a nap. An act it did after large kills.

" It's asleep. " He whispered. " Stay here while I get the raft. "

The ten yards to the shed were hellish for him. Every step had to be slow and silent. His breathing regulated. The clothes he was wearing monitored for noise.

Finally he was at the door, and he was able to push it open without any difficulty. Inside was walls lined with neon orange life vests, while on the floor there were a group of large orange cubes.

He snatched up a set of life vests for the kids, then grabbed the strap of a cube. The orange rubber weighed a good fifty pounds. Not heavy for him, but the noise of dropping it on the dock would wake the rex.

Instead he quietly dragged it out to the edge of the dock. Laying the life vests aside. He gave the cord a yank.

A loud hiss exploded out as it filled with air. The raft hit the water an even louder plop that boomed in his ears.

The T-Rex grumbled, swatting at the flies with a small arm. It sat up slightly opening her mouth and letting out a loud belch.

Just like that it laid back against the tree, and fell back asleep.

Troy motioned for Alan and the kids. A fact that had Lex pale white and shaking her head rapidly.

Dr. Grant solved the problem by picking up the eight year old, quietly sprinted for the dock, and clambering into the raft.

He handed the life vests to the two kids. Troy climbed in and pushed off, sliding an oar into the hook. With two quiet strokes they were in the middle of the lagoon.

A sharp sigh of relief escaped Lex. Her hands clamped over her mouth, muffling short bursts of noise.

' She's going to cough. ' Troy realized in terror.

" Lex..." Tim whispered urgently.

Together, Alan and Troy rowed harder and harder. They struggled to get moving faster, further away from the rex before Lex lost control.

It was pointless.

Lex let out a booming cough, followed by gargles from suppressing another. Her breathing was ragged, drawn out in harsh pants.

Troy glanced back at the rex. It was yawning. A single hind leg scratching at the side of it's head in a lazy manner, slowly waking up.

Another cough thundered through the lagoon. With a second and third right after. Each one louder than before.

" Shut up, Lex! " Tim snapped.

" I can't help it. " Lex nearly cried. " I couldn't stop it. I swear. "

The rex stumbled to her feet with another yawn.

" But.. It doesn't matter, does it? I mean it's not like they can swim. " Lex continued.

" Of course they can swim! " Tim gaped at her. " All reptiles can swim. "

" Snakes can't. " Lex argued.

" Yes they can! " Tim said.

It was moot as the rex fell into the lagoon. She moved like a crocodile or alligator, propelling forward with waves of her tail.

" I'm sorry, Uncle Troy! " Lex cried miserably.

" It's fine. " He reassured, eyeing the large reptile headed toward them. " Hold on to something! "

The rexs head shot for them but Alan fired the tranquilizer pistol. The finger sized dart entered it's cheek making it bellow in rage.

" Stay in the deeper parts. " Alan called, handing over the second oar to Troy so he could reload the pistol.

Troy rowed hard through the water. Moving it north and closer to the far shore where the water was deeper. If they hit more shallow currents the rex could stand up. That meant it would be faster and more deadly.

The massive head slapped into water, barely missing the raft. A wave rocking the raft before settling among the bubbles of a calm river.

Troy searched desperately for the rex but it had dived under the water. A few ripples the only evidence of it's continued presence.

" Did it drown? " Lex asked hopefully.

" No. It's hunting us. " Troy grimly said.

A bump hit the underside of the raft. The rubber boat lifting into the air, spinning rapidly and hitting the water several yards away.

Troy grasped the gun on the small of his back. He no longer had a choice. The tranqs weren't working, and they had no other weapon.

The gun was heavy in his hand as he drew it. The aim landing on the rexs head with practiced ease.

The moment he pulled the trigger the blood would saturate the water going down stream. Spreading the smell of the kill faster than it would on land.

They would have to abandon the raft, and take a longer route to the visitor center. If nothing else happened they would be over two hours late in calling the boat back.

A bellowing roar from the juvenile T-Rex interrupted him. The tiny infant crouching over the dead hadrosaurus.

The adult let out an answering roar. The head swinging around in anger to see the baby slash the kill to claim it as it's own.

Responding to some higher instinct, the adult surged onto land. In a burst of speed it raced after the infant. Letting loose bellows of rage that scared Troy to death.

The infant let loose a mocking cry, sinking it's teeth into the kill, and ripping some away. Then in a spin of pure balance it fled in the opposite direction.

The adult rex ignored it's kill and gave chase.

They were safe.

" I'm sorry..I'm sorry. " Lex broke down.

Troy slipped his gun back into it's holster, and moved to the front. As he settled down his niece dived into his arms crying out her guilt and fear.

" It's alright. We're safe. " He murmured.

" Hey! We're moving! " Tim called out.

" Yeah, the lagoon was built to have a current. " He tiredly replied. " Just rest for now. "

Lex's tears faded, replaced by the slow breathing of a child sleeping. Troy felt his eyes falling shut from adrenaline withdrawal, and before he could stop himself, he was asleep.

88888

Chapter Eight

88888

The river was much more narrow when they woke up. The trees were hanging out over them, giving them relief from the blazing sun.

Tiny yellow dinosaurs hoped along the branches and chittered away without a care in the world.

" Can I feed them? " Lex asked.

" Not a good idea. " He yawned. " The little ones are ferocious when it comes to their berries. "

" So they'd hurt me? "

" They wouldn't mean to. " He soothed. " But yeah, their teeth can be very... intense. "

" Oh. " She slumped back down. " I wish the stupid raft would hurry up already. "

Troy crawled to the back with Alan and sat beside him. He had hoped to think of an alternative to the aviary, but he hadn't come up with any workable alternatives.

" The aviary was never finished. " He softly spoke so the kids couldn't hear.

" Why? Is something wrong with the pterodactyls? "

" We have four cearadactylus in the aviary. Hammond had this plan to build a lodge, Pteratops lodge, in the aviary. It would be in the treetops so that people could observe them. "

" So what happened? "

" He had the bright idea of releasing them before the lodge was finished. It was then that we discovered that our fish eaters are territorial. Very, obsessively territorial. "

" They forced you out of the aviary. " Alan grew more and more fascinated.

" Yeah, and each one has a quarter mile wing span. They can and will tear us apart the moment they spot us. "

A scream drifted toward them from the aviary entrance. It was just large enough for the raft to drift through if they ducked down.

The dome was a good three miles high. Made of an interwoven mess that could withstand the force of a T-Rex at full speed.

" The dactyls? " Alan breathed.

A second scream came through the mist inside the dome. A third and fourth one joined it.

" The dactyls. " He confirmed.

The raft hit the bank below the lodge, coming to rest on the mossy ground. It left them with two choices. They could risk checking the lodge out, or they could try and continue on.

" How much times left? " Alan asked.

" Two and a half hours. "

" Were phones installed? "

" No, but there might be a radio. " He admitted.

" Then we have no choice. "

The four climbed out of the raft and approached the spiraling stair case leading to the lodge. It was a long ascent made longer by their physical condition.

Finally, they made it to the deck of the large unfinished building. All the windows had been boarded up, scratches covering the unpainted surface.

Troy shoved the door open with his shoulder. Making the stiff wood creak from several years of disuse.

The inside was covered in layers of plants and dust. Vines had broken up through the floor and down from the ceiling.

The wooden desks and furniture had rotted. The lack of treatment making it a perfect meal for several insects.

" Where would the radios be? " Grant stepped inside.

" Store room. " He carefully maneuvered toward a doorway in the back. " It's the one missing a door. "

A quick glance was all he needed to tell that it was fruitless. All the equipment left behind was brown with rust and falling apart.

" Great. We just lost ten minutes for nothing. " He grumbled. " Let's get back to the boat. "

They made it back to the forest floor quickly, and started for the raft. A shadow fell over them with a piercing scream.

A bat like furred dactyl hovered above them. Pink membrane like wings flapping with bursts of wind stinging their skin.

" Shit. " He cursed.

" They won't hurt us, right? " Lex asked. " I mean, my science teacher said they were fish eaters, right? "

" Run! " He pushed her forward.

Three more dactyls appeared when the first swung upward. The giant bat like creature circling in a tight pattern.

Troy ran after the others as it dived at Lex, a sharp beak drawing back. He tackled the girl to the ground. Pain exploded from his neck.

He scrambled to his feet as the pressure lifted, dragging Lex with him, and took off again.

Two dactyls folded their wings and plummeted at them. They screamed out, blurring toward the ground.

Troy pulled Lex back to the floor, making sure to cover her as claws ripped into his already bloody back.

The warden got back to his feet and took off with Lex. A set of claws appeared on her shoulders with a shriek.

" Jesus..."

He flung himself onto the dactyl struggling to take Lex. They rolled to the floor in a heap of wings and fur. The beak snapping at his left ear with needle like teeth.

" Tranq the bitch!! " He screamed at Alan.

Blood flowed from his ear as the winged animal let go to lunge for his throat. He kicked out with a leg, managing to shove his right forearm into the open beak.

A popping went off and with a last scream it fell off him. The dactyl wobbled to it's feet, using it's wings as a second set.

He noticed the other three swooping down for the hit animal. They were shrieking with a concern he hadn't heard from them before.

" Run!! While they're distracted!! " Alan called.

Troy dragged himself up, sprinting toward the raft. This time without interference.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

88888

" Uncle Troy? " Lex asked.

" Yeah? "

" Are we going to make it? "

" I'll make sure of it. "

He tried to shift into a better position on the raft. They had left the aviary thirty minutes ago, and his body had been protesting.

The raft was uncomfortable for his injured body. The mediocre pace getting on his shot nerves, and the fact the river was now barely ten feet across just made it all worse.

" Tim said we could stay with you. " Lex perked up a little. " Could we go to a Albuquerque Isotopes game? They're supposed to be really good. Not as good as the Mets, of course, but pretty good. "

" Give them time. They haven't been around long. " He chuckled. " But yeah, I'll see about getting us tickets. "

The girl was baseball obsessed. She had a Daryl Strawberry special baseball glove. Several baseballs signed by teams, and then there were the posters that Tim claimed flooded her room.

" What about you, Alan? " Troy smiled over at the dozing man. " You and Ellie up to a game. "

" Maybe. " He said. " It might be nice to take a day or two off before we get back to the dig. "

The head of the T-Rex burst through the foliage on their right. The giant teeth snapping at the raft but coming up short. The underbrush keeping her from getting to them.

He paddled rapidly away from the head, but the raft hit the other bank with just a few strokes. The tight squeeze leaving them close to the dangerous animal.

It bellowed out at them, yanking and tugging in an attempt to get tot them. Then it pulled back, reappearing a few feet upstream, getting caught again.

Over and over it moved upstream always failing to find a way onto the river. Finally it moved down with growing frustration.

Again it failed to find a way to them. The thick brush to strong for it, and not leaving but the smallest of gaps.

The rex hollered out, loud and long, then disappeared completely.

" I'm really starting to hate her. " Lex panted in fear. " Hey! What's that? "

A hooting cry came from just around the bend. It was laced with a few snorts and clicks.

" Dilophosaurus..." He whispered.

Troy reached up and grabbed a low hanging branch. Hand over hand he moved the raft down stream. The slowed progress hopefully enough to let them defend against the ten foot carnivores.

The minute they were fully around the bend he stopped the raft. A male and female dilopho were taking turns hooting and drinking from the river.

" It's a mating ritual. " Grant beamed with delight.

" And facing the river. " He reminded.

" Aren't they poisonous? " Lex asked.

" Very. " He said.

The two dilophos lumbered around and snarled at the trees. Their feet banged into the mud in a strange rhythm. The crests around their heads flying open with a hiss.

" Lay down! " He urgently ordered the group.

The rex was trying to get by the two animals. But it wasn't willing to risk getting poisoned, which meant they had a short window.

Troy pushed off, sliding down into the raft himself. The boat bounced off the bank and scrapped against a set of rocks.

It jerked to a stop just a few feet down from the pair of dilophosaurus. Troy felt the raft shudder and then slowly it began to move again.

A loud thudding signaled the rex leaving. With it the dilophos hooted in confusion.

But importantly. The boat continued down stream.

88888


	4. Chapter 4

99999

Chapter Nine

99999

Troy became more concerned with every minute. The river was now less than seven feet wide and sweeping them along much faster.

" What's happening? " Alan demanded.

" I don't know. It doesn't make sense. "

He had memorized every inch of Isla Nublar. The problem was that his adopted father had continued to add or take off stuff.

The most recent thing removed had been...

" A waterfall. "

" I can't swim!! " Lex screamed.

Troy yanked an oar loose, and thrust it into the river bottom. The plastic head bit into the graveled floor, skidding another foot, and then bringing them to a halt on the edge of the fifty foot drop.

" It's the rex!! " Tim called. " It's waiting for us! "

The adult dino was standing on the bank of the pool. It was sniffing around in search of them.

The raft vibrated hard under the rushing water. The rubber screeching out and then the back spun out over the ledge, sending them tumbling to the water below.

The water was like cement, breaking apart with a agonizing explosion. The thumping of their bodies hitting it echoing off the high rock walls.

For several long seconds, Troy was paralyzed letting the current carry him past the rexs leg to the embankment ten yards down.

Then he could move, hefting himself up out of the water beside a panting Dr. Grant.

" Where's the kids? " Troy asked.

He thrust out a hand and dragged Tim from the water as he floated past. The coughing boy alright except for being short on breath.

But Lex....

The rex ducked it's head down, shaking and snarling like a dog with a chew toy. Water splashed everywhere with a great bite, then it came up with something between it's teeth.

An orange life vest.

A moment later Lex bobbed to the surface of the river. The blonde was face down as she floated toward them. Unmoving and lifeless.

Troy dived in, swimming to her in long strokes. Flipping her over he found her lips blue and face pasty white.

" No, Lex. "

He hurried to the bank, and rolled her onto her chest. With clumsy hands he pushed down and up. Each one hard to force the water out of the lungs.

" Come on. "

A flow of water drained out. The murky liquid pouring free with each ounce of pressure exerted.

The warden nearly sobbed when she let out a gasp. Lex breathed great shivering pants that sounded painful.

" Ouch. " She mumbled, scooting to a sitting position. " I really hate her. "

Tim began to cry, hugging her tightly.

" Cut it out, will ya? " She pushed him away.

" We were worried about you. " Troy laughed softly.

He saw the rex was busy tearing up the vest. A blessing since it meant they could take a small chance.

" Come on. "

Troy started toward a worn out dirt path heading for the behind the water fall.

" Where? " Alan questioned.

" If dear old dad went ahead with the waterfall, he might have installed another feature we decided against. "

" What sort of feature? "

The rex had started to glance downstream having figured out they'd escaped. That allowed them to move behind across the wet rock path.

He noticed the dino beginning to scan along the bank and toward the waterfall. The eyes searching for any clue to their location.

Hurrying faster they managed to make it behind the thick foaming sheet of water. Whether it had seen them or not he didn't know, but if he was right, it wouldn't exactly matter.

A short indention was in the rock wall. It was barely the size of a closet and a metal door installed at the back. Around it was a dozen different boxes, including a keypad and key card scanner.

" What is this place? " Grant yelled over the noise.

" Jeep maintenance shed! " He punched in code and sighed as the door opened.

" Jeep? " Lex asked. " You mean there's a car? "

" If we're lucky. " Troy hurried the group through.

" Hey, there's no lights. " Tim complained.

The roar of the waterfall went silent taking the mist of water with it. As one the four spun around to see that it was gone.

" Uh, where's the water? " Alan nervously asked.

" Oh shit!! The God damned fools!! " Troy cursed violently.

" What's going on? " Alan demanded.

" Everything runs off electricity. The fences, the lagoon, the moats, all the various rivers, the swamp. Everything on the island. It's why we have so many different generators. "

" But last night the moats were fine. " Alan pointed out.

" Yeah, because the system has auxiliary power to keep certain functions running in an emergency. It was designed so we could reboot the computer system. " Troy explained.

" See we have a trip in the control room. It wipes out the data allowing for a total restart. When it's used it sets the computers back to their base programming, and the main power generators are brought into standby. From there it's just a simple matter of going to the support facility and turning on the breakers. "

" Okay, but what happened to the power? " Alan asked.

" Dad had things set up so that when the control trips set off, the auxiliary would take over for the main until it was restored. The problem is that the way it's set up, it's easy to forget the main isn't active. There aren't even any warnings until the aux is down to 20% and even then it's hard to miss. "

Troy sighed heavily. " Worse, with the aux acting as the main, it will automatically shut down certain systems. Including the raptor fences. "

" Then..."

" They rebooted the system, but not the main. " Troy confirmed. " That means there are no phones to the mainland, no radios to the outside, and no way of stopping the boat until the main is restarted. "

" Jesus. "

" We have to go, " Troy sighed. " now. "

Troy latched onto the kids shirts and started toward where he knew the staircase would be. If there was one thing he could say about Hammond, it was that he had a habit of using cookie cutter buildings.

A shadow darted by in the dim light. It was fast and from the sound of it's steps, clawed.

He could hear the snapping of the tranq pistol being reloaded, and started down the stairs toward the small beam of light from the vents.

A low snarl bounced around the building causing the kids to start breathing rapidly. Steps circled them, pausing for a moment here and there.

Troy stepped off onto the bottom floor and found it was a little lighter. Enough that he could make out the silhouette of a jeep.

" Get to the jeep. " He ordered.

The magnum research came to his hand easier than before. He was exhausted, in a lot of pain physically, and they had forty-five minutes to stop the damned boat.

They'd been lucky so far. The escaped dinos had all died off with a week of arrival. All for numerous reasons.

Bigger prey, the lysine gene, natives killing them...

Who was to say they would continue to die though? Had any of the previous escapes been raptors? If not, then what if they could survive the mainland?

He heard the low growling increase, a scrapping of claws, and then the creature was leaping at him.

The gun fired easily. The incendiary bullet leaving the gun in a line of fire of a foot in width, lighting up the entire room for just a second.

In that instant he recognized the creature as a year old raptor. Visibly male, and very much born wild. Then it was gone in an explosion that destroyed most of it's small body.

" Y-you killed it..." Alan stared in shock.

" Good. "

" It was just a baby..."

" Which means one less adult to deal with. " Troy coldly responded.

" But..."

" Get in the jeep Alan. " He ordered. " We have a boat to stop. "

He leaped into drivers seat, cranking the engine the second he was seated. Headlights came on next allowing them to see into the service tunnel.

" The baby...."

" For God's sake, Alan, we can debate the ethics of killing it later!! Right now, we have several raptors headed for the mainland!!! "

He meet Alan's tortured eyes head on. Troy would never feel guilt for killing the baby raptor. Never be able to be anything but numb.

" Fine, but this isn't over. "

Troy slammed his foot onto the gas petal, flooring it.

Time was running out.

99999

The jeep shot out of the service tunnel, bursting through brush covering the entrance, and into the bright light of the sun.

He spun the stirring wheel rapidly, skidding around the almost invisible dirt path, to force the vehicle into the visitor centers garage to their right.

The tires whistled while trying to find purchase, blurring around uselessly, then suddenly the back slipped around and they were inside the garage.

The red and yellow jeep came to a stop across three parking spaces close to the elevator. The engine dying soon after with a sigh of relief.

The group rushed for the metal stairs next to the elevator, taking them two at a time. His long legs getting him ahead of the others.

He slammed through the unlocked door into the lobby and froze. Every glass window and door was shattered. The boxes were torn apart, the items inside broken.

The lifelike rex was laying on the stage in a dozen pieces. The rubber skin shredded revealing the metal skeleton inside.

The most worrying was the six bodies scattered around around the lobby. Dried blood stained the walls and carpeting.

Even the security guard was dead. The feet just barely visible from behind the metal desk. What was left of his taser in pieces by the main stairs.

" My God. " Alan breathed.

He headed to the security desk and snatched up a radio setting there. It was in perfect condition, turning on with a small green light.

Troy flipped it to channel six.

" This is Troy, come in. "

Static crackled over the speaker.

" Troy!! " Ellie's voice answered. " Is Alan there? Are the children? "

" Everyone's here. " He responded. " A little singed around the edges but fine. "

" Thank God. "

" Look, we don't have much time. There are raptors on the boat, and..." He checked his watch. " ..we have thirty minutes left. "

Lex peeked around the desk with pure morbid curiosity.

" Is that blood? It doesn't look like it does in the movies. "

Troy grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her back. He pushed her into Tim, who thankfully, latched onto his little sister.

" We don't have thirty minutes. " Muldoon came on the line. " We're in the safari lodge and two raptors are chewing through the bars of the skylight. "

" How long? "

" Fifteen minutes, maybe less. "

" Where's my son? " Troy demanded.

" It's fine, I have him. " Hammond spoke up.

No, it wasn't fine.

He didn't trust John as far as he could throw him. The old bastard had no qualms with sacrificing others, even if the other was a three year old boy, and his grandson.

" Wait, son? " Tim blinked at him. " You said you weren't married. "

" Widowed. " Troy answered. " My wife was killed by the raptors pack leader. "

He didn't like mentioning it. At all.

The entire situation had been one screw up after another. He hadn't loved Andrea, she was his best friend, nothing else. Yet, one night he'd had a moment of weakness and it resulted in her becoming pregnant.

She hadn't wanted to have Trent out of wedlock so they had decided to marry briefly. Just long enough for him to be born, and then they could divorce.

Things hadn't worked out that way.

During her pregnancy she had started subbing in the nursery. She had taken a particular interest in a raptor she named Sachin. They had created a strong bond. Parental in nature.

Even after Sachin had been moved to the raptor enclosure, Andrea had spent a lot of time at the fence with the raptor. Each day working to keep the bond active.

She'd slowly developed a theory that she could keep the bond strong even when it reached adulthood. Believing that nurturing could overcome nature.

Then Sachin had escaped with two other raptors. They had plenty of opportunity to kill staff, various workers, but they hadn't. Instead they had gone straight for his wife.

She'd given birth just days before, and was still recovering. It had been an especially hard birth, leaving her very weak.

Andrea never stood a chance, and Troy..

He'd arrived just as Sachin had made the killing strike. In his rage he'd tried to kill the leader, but his arm had been knocked up by a staff member, instead leaving a long scar over her snout.

The raptors were valuable assets. So what if they'd killed his wife. So what if they had managed to escape with ease.

They were too damned valuable to kill.

After that, he'd begun to make arrangements to have Trent raised off the island. Mrs. Montez had offered to look after him for Troy, and had agreed to keep Trent away from the Bolton family.

But Hammond had interfered. The island was safe, he said. The raptors wouldn't escape again, he assured. There was no danger.

John blessed Hammond had refused to let his grandson off the island. Had made sure Troy would have to keep him close. Instead Troy had gotten permission to build a shelter close to the employee lodge. One that was safer than the two lodges.

Now, Hammond had his son. The old man had removed his son and the guy watching him, Ed Regis, from the bunker.

John had put Trent in more danger. Much more danger.

The raptors always went after the children first. Always, and if they got into the lodge, they'd go after Trent.

" You senile old fool. " He whispered.

" Now, Troy..."

" Shut up. You've gone too far this time. You deliberately removed Trent from the safe house. You knew the raptors would target him first. "

" I assure you..."

" Shut it. " He hissed. " I have a system to restart, but we will finish this later. "

He tossed the second radio to Grant.

" Stay in the kitchen with the kids. "

" Troy, there's something you should know. " Ellie came on. " The raptors know how to open doors. "

Great. Just great.

" We don't know where the other four raptors are. They may be at the generator shed. " Muldoon took over.

" Sachin? " He asked.

" Exactly. "

Good.

He had a score to settle with her, and this time there'd be no one to stop him.

" Troy, don't make it personal. " Muldoon warned.

" I won't. "

It was already personal.

Troy clipped the radio to his belt, twisting the volume all the way down. It was just loud enough for him to hear, but low so that it wouldn't draw every hunter on the island.

Oh, it would draw the raptors, that was for sure. It was what he wanted.

" Contact me if there's trouble. " He told Grant.

" I will. "

He leaned over the desk, and grabbed the flashlight kept for power outages.

" Troy!! Troy listen, we'll try to draw the rest of the raptors to the lodge. " Henry blasted over Grants radio. " Don't do anything stupid! "

Troy ignored his friend, and headed out the back door.

The mist was hanging low to the ground, and thick enough it was impossible to see more than a few feet. The pure white of it was like a heavy water.

Each step along the dirt path was loud, carrying in the slight breeze. The palm trees were shadows to his eyes, barely visible even from a foot away.

Sixty yards out he left the path, following the shadow of the metallic building, to the normal door. He wasn't about to enter through the truck docking area.

The heavy steel door was already opened, held there by a men's shoe.

" This is Troy. I'm at the shed. "

He stepped into the support facility.

" I copy. " Wu answered. " You remember the procedure? "

" Yeah. "

He climbed onto the ladder heading into the pit, putting his feet against the outside bars, and using his hands to slide down in a fast controlled manner.

Heavy boots slammed into the metal floor of the generator sub floor. A vibrating shock running up his legs and through the bones.

" Troy? "

" I'm in the pit. " He responded to Wu.

Troy flicked toward the enormous fuel tanks. The left one was shut off, meaning it was empty. That left the right one to use.

He slowly moved around the tank to the generator assigned to it. The massive Honda made piece of equipment standing out with it's bright red coloring.

Two large buttons stood out on its side. A yellow one, and a red.

Troy pushed in and held the yellow button, then mashed the red. The generator sputtered and coughed but didn't start.

He tried again.

The machine shivered, letting out a pitiful sigh while the belt revved. A long groan ripped loose and it fell silent.

He stepped around to the back. The four inch PVC pipe ran to a valve with a faucet. He turned it.

Air drained out in a burst that continued for several drawn out minutes. It decreased gradually until fuel dripped and then poured out.

He closed it, and went back to the buttons. This time it started.

" It's on. " He informed Wu.

" Thank God. " His friend said. " Now, get back to the control room and get the system back on. "

" I know, I know. "

He headed back to the ladder. Disappointed the raptors hadn't been there, and worried about the infants on the boat.

" TROY!!! "

He directed his light to the truck on the other side of the room. Where the voice had come from. It had sounded just like the lawyer.

" Gennaro? " He asked, walking up to the truck.

The door flew open, and the injured man hobbled out.

" I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life. "

" The raptors? "

" I managed to get away from it, but then this herd of tiny green things came after me. I had to lock myself in the truck. " Gennaro explained. " They were all over the hood, just staring at me like vultures. "

" Compys. " Troy said. " They scavenge anything that's weak, or dead. "

" They fled when you showed up. "

" Yeah, that's their M.O. "

" Let's just get out of here. "

Troy nodded in agreement. They had wasted enough time as it was. The lodge was under attack, and the boat was close to the mainland.

Unfortunately, Gennaro slowed the climb up the ladder considerably. By the time they had left the shed a good five minutes had gone by.

" What happened to the raptor? " He asked, hurrying back to the center.

" Muldoon had shot it in the leg, so I was able to get away. "

Great, that accounted for one of the four, but where were the other three? Why hadn't they been with the fourth one?

" Did it have a scar on the nose? "

" I didn't see one. "

He was almost to the visitor center when he heard them. Four different raptor snarls, all head for the center.

" Get inside and start the system. " He said. " Grant has a radio, Wu can talk you through. "

" But..."

" Go! "

He backed away from the lawyer as he headed inside. Once he heard the door shut he let out a sharp high pitched whistle.

The snarls stopped and the shadows spun to him. The whistle had hurt their sensitive hearing, making them want to attack, but something was drawing them to the center.

Troy drew his magnum and fired at the closest raptor. Even with low visibility he was able to hit it in the chest.

A squeal filled the air that turned into the rattles of a dying reptile. It's blood splattering two of the raptors and soaking into the ground.

" Sachin? " He snapped. " You here? "

The three remaining creatures spread out into a triangle. The standard hunting play. One in direct line of sight, and two just out of it.

He fired again, taking out the raptor to his left. Then spinning around and shooting the right hand raptor as it leapt at him with claws out. It hit the ground at his feet.

" Sachin! " He demanded of the last raptor.

The raptor took three steps forward until the mist had thinned enough to show the scarred snout.

They knew each other well.

Troy had spent a lot of time with her because of his wife. The raptor had taken a liking to him also, just not as much as Andrea.

After her death, he taken to spending hours at the raptor pen. Just sitting there staring at the creature that killed his son's mother.

The raptor approached him bringing them face to face. Yet Troy couldn't bring himself to shot her.

" She loved you. " He whispered to the animal.

They didn't understand English. The raptors had their own language. It was based around a resonating chamber in their skull cavity.

" Andrea loved you. "

Sachin cocked her head as though recognizing the name. A flicker of something showed in her oh to intelligent eyes.

" You killed her. For what? Revenge? Hate? " He demanded of the animal.

The raptor trilled in reply.

The gun trembled in his hand. The finger refusing to pull the trigger. To take the life of a being his wife had loved like a mother.

" Damn. "

He dropped the hand and holstered his gun. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't look Sachin in the eyes and kill her.

" Just... Just go. "

Troy turned his back to her and walked into the center. It was a mistake not killing her, he knew that. But there was something in his heart that told him to let her live.

He dashed up the stairs to the control room. Again he found himself halted. A chirping noise was frantically calling for help from the nursery.

The infant raptor.

Grumbling under his breath about soft hearted fools, he pushed open the door, to find Kelly dead and the baby panicking.

He could see right off that a large animal had made the kill, and from the wounds on the infant, it had probably tried to defend her.

Double damn.

The infant leaped up onto his shoulder, burrowing into his neck with a trill. The tiny body was shivering from fear and the trauma of seeing her only parent murdered.

Son of a...

Troy left the nursery for the control room. He didn't bother removing the raptor since it had it's feet locked onto his shoulder.

It was doubtful an adult rex could remove her.

" Interesting addition. " Grant greeted when he entered the control room.

" Don't start with me. I'm begging you. "

Tim was seated at the touch screen computer, struggling to figure out the menu and commands. The warden simply lifted the boy up by the scruff of his neck, and took the seat for himself.

" Hey! " Tim protested, peering over his shoulder. " Do you know how to restart the system? "

" Yes. "

He didn't bother with the menu. Instead he hit F8 to bring up the ROM window and began to type.

" You might want to hurry. " Gennaro nervously suggested. " We have six raptors headed this way. "

" Just a second. "

He pressed enter watching the lines flash by.

.....Fences restored.....

.....Sensors restored.....

.....Water restored.....

.....Radio restored.....

.....Phones restored.....

.....Security cameras restored.....

.....Security systems restored.....

" We're up. " He announced, typing again.

The computer screen changed to satellite video showing Isla Sorna.

.....Warning issued.....

" I thought you said the system was up. " Grant approached.

" It is? "

" Then what are you doing? " Time asked studying every command Troy gave.

" Just a little mutiny. " He brought up a second screen showing the boat to the mainland. It was just minutes away from docking. " Isla Nublar to Captain Farrell, do you copy? Over. "

" Doc, is that you? " The middle aged captain entered the screen.

" Yeah, Freddy. Listen you have several unauthorized passengers. Raptors, they appear to be babies so there shouldn't be any immediate danger. "

" Jesus. " Freddy paled. " How many? "

" Two we know of, maybe more. Seems there's been unknown breeding taking place. " Troy admitted. " We need you to turn the ship back. It's going to have to be searched and emptied. "

" Understood, we're headed back now. See you in eighteen hours. "

He cut off the communications, and switched back to Site B.

.....Evacuation complete....

.....Goma de borrar ready.....

" When you say mutiny... " Gennaro questioned with concern.

" There are things that you and the board don't know about Hammond's little project. "

" Such as? "

" John has a second island, Isla Sorna also known as Site B. All the dinos are made or born there. When they're the right age, they get shipped here, to the park. "

" Okay..." He slowly nodded.

" However, there were a number of incidents. The dinos born in captivity began to come down with a DX prion. A mutated form of mad cow disease. So John in his infinite wisdom had the staff release all dinos into the wild to raise themselves. "

" Shit. " Grant paled.

" When a dino was the right age, they'd be caught and tested for the prion. If they were clean, they would be sent here. "

" And if the test was positive? " Gennaro asked.

" Released back into the wild. " Troy shrugged at the horror of the two men. " All on John's orders, of course. "

" He's mad. " Gennaro whispered.

" Exactly. That's why the senior staff came to me with the situation. " He stated typing out several more commands. " They were already worried about him. He'd denied requests for certain security precautions. "

.....Goma de borrar activated.....

" Restructuring the dinos to be weaker, dumber, and tamer. Radio collars. Implanting chips... All were refused, so they asked me to step in. "

" As his adopted son I could go around the board and Hammond. I was able to approve various ideas without anyone's knowledge. " Troy explained. " Including a last resort. "

" What does this last resort do? " Grant demanded.

" Watch. " He pointed to the computer screen.

The island shuddered and then a gas like steam drifted over it. The entire isla became covered in the purple mist. The gas churned slightly, lowering slowly into the ocean.

The volcano was the first thing noticeably missing, then the trees, and the plants. Finally as the purple sank into the ocean, they could see the entire island was gone.

" My God, what was that? " Gennaro inquired.

" Genetically engineered acidic gas. " He answered easily. " We wanted to make sure there'd be nothing left. No clue to what we accomplished, or how. "

He typed in one last command.

.....Warning issued.....

The screen showed Isla Nublar.

" You're going to destroy the park? " Grant almost yelled.

" Do you really think it's safe? " He questioned the paleontologist.

" No, but we can isolate it. Use it for research. Do you have any idea how much data we can gather from them? " Alan protested.

" They aren't the dinosaurs from the past. These are human made, human mutated animals. They are being evolved by their interaction with humans. " Troy refuted.

" He's right. " Gennaro said. " We've already seen that isolating them doesn't work. What if they manage to get off the island? Or spread onto the mainland? "

Alan sighed heavily, and nodded his reluctant agreement.

" What about the boat? It won't arrive until tomorrow. " Alan changed the subject. " We can't wait around for them. "

" It's taken care of. " Troy said. " There's a transport 'copter in the transport shed. Muldoon can fly you out. "

" And the ship? "

" I'll stay behind. Once they've left I can take the smaller 'copter to the mainland, and meet up with everyone. "

" You're leaving us? " Lex teared up.

" Just for a bit. " He gently told his niece.

" But you could die. " Lex sniffed miserably.

" I'll be fine. "

" We could stay with you. " Tim suggested.

" No. "

" But we could help. " Lex protested.

Troy shook his head firmly. There was no way he was letting the kids stay. He had to find the raptor nests, and figure out if any got off the island.

" Why don't we let the military handle the clean up? " Gennaro suggested.

" Right. " He shot a look at the lawyer. " Do you have any idea what kind of mess that would start? "

" I don't see...."

" First, the governments will find out what we accomplished and will be tempted to adapt it for their own use. Second, the Costa Rican government will take us into custody, and we won't get out for months, if not years. "

He stopped when he saw how green the two men became. They had finally realized the scope of the situation they were in.

" We should get everyone to the transport. " He suggested. " It will be getting dark in a few hours, so if you're going to get out, it has to be now. "

" Agreed. " Alan sighed.

Troy stood up careful of the baby on his shoulder and headed out of the control room.

Now he just had to find the raptors nests, and set off the Goma de borrar.

Easy.

99999

" Absolutely not! I forbid it! " Hammond roared at Troy. " This is my island. I will not have my dream destroyed because some upstart can't take a wee bit of trouble. "

" Site B's gone, John. " Troy said. " All the equipment, all the DNA, everything. There's nothing left to save except for the population. "

" You...? " Hammond became red with rage. " You little snot!! I took you in off the streets!! Gave you an education, a job!! This is the thanks I get! "

" You tried to sacrifice my son!! " Troy yelled. " My wife is dead because of your dream. "

" It's not like you loved her. You said yourself that you were getting a divorce. I just saved you the trouble. "

" It doesn't matter. The Goma has been activated and it will go off, one way or the other. "

Troy glanced to the others. Malcolm was in a coma. The professor close to death, and he needed surgery soon.

Muldoon was walking with a limp, but alive. Although, he couldn't tell if the limp was from an injury or from the whiskey he'd been chugging.

Arnold was dead, so was Kelly, and a dozen other staff members.

" Where's Trent? " He asked.

" Will you forget about the brat? " Hammond snapped. " What about my island? "

" The island can burn! " He exploded. " And so can you! "

Hammond marched out the door in a huff. Slamming the door hard on his way out.

" Trent's in the bedroom. " Ellie said.

Troy went into the room and relaxed at the sight of the three year old sleeping peacefully.

Trent Andre Bolton Hammond was rather small for his age. Inherited from his mother. He had Troy's messy hair, but it was black not brown. His skin was the same shade of brown as Andrea's, but with blue eyes.

The kid had shown that he was going to be just as smart as his mom. He was just glad Trent wasn't showing signs of needing glasses like Andrea.

" I wouldn't have let him die. " Ellie spoke gently. " None of us would have, despite what John tried. "

" Thank you. " He whispered gratefully. " Would you take him to the mainland for me? I shouldn't be far behind you. "

" Actually some of us are staying with you. " Ellie announce. " Grant and me are going to help you track down the nests. "

" You don't have to. "

" Do you really think you can go into the middle of a raptor nest by yourself? "

She had a point. Not a good point, but a point none the less.

He was banking on the raptors not seeing him when he wasn't moving. The idea being he drop into the nest, count the eggs, and get out.

But if something were to go wrong....

" Fine, but just the two of you. The smaller 'copter won't hold more than that. "

He glanced back at his son. The boy was sucking on his left thumb, and his arm was cradling a stuffed raptor to him.

" I guess Henry gets babysitting duty. " He muttered.

Wu was going to kill him. The guy had a fear of children. While children loved him.

Yep. We was definitely going to kill him.

99999


	5. Chapter 5

10101010

Chapter Ten

10101010

Troy passed Trent into the helicopter, where Henry strapped him in. The other's were almost ready to go except for two people.

" Troy! " Muldoon called, limping toward the transport.

He walked over to the grim faced man. It had been a long time since Robert had lost his rather sarcastic humor.

" I found John. " The man muttered urgently. " The compys got him. "

" I know he was old, but even compys wouldn't risk attacking him. "

" He had a broken leg. It looks like he fell on his way to the bungalow. "

" Alright. There's nothing we can do about it. Just worry about getting the others back. "

" What do we tell the authorities? " Muldoon asked.

" The truth. Hammond built a zoo of rare and dangerous animals. The hurricane knocked out security and they got out. "

" In other words, lie. " Muldoon chuckled.

" If you think about it, it's true. The dinos are dangerous animals. The edge of the hurricane did hit, and they did get out. "

" Sure. " Muldoon climbed into the pilots seat. " I want to hear from you every six hours. "

" Don't worry so much. "

" Will you be able to do it? " Muldoon paused seriously. The Australian glanced to the baby raptor at Troy's feet.

" To protect my son, yes. " He handed an envelope to his mentor. " In case anything happens to me, give those to Gennaro. "

" Understood. Be careful. "

Troy backed away as the blades started to spin. The helicopter lifted up lightly, climbing into the sky under Robert's expert guidance, until it disappeared above the fog.

" We should get to the control room. " Alan said.

" Yeah, we should. "

If they were going to find the raptors nest they needed to track their movements. The computers could do that.

He also had a phone call to make.

10101010

Troy leaned back in the desk chair, absently watching the large view screen gathering the necessary data. It was barely at twenty percent, and it had been thirty minutes.

It was aggravating in a way. He wanted to be able to rush off and see to the nests. Get the counting out of the way so they could compare the tally.

It was giving them a break though. Grant and Ellie were in the kitchen getting food. Probably to give him some privacy.

" This is Gabriella, who am I talking to? "

He closed his eyes at the tender tones of his ex. She sounded happy but there was a slight tinge of sorrow too.

" Hello? Is anyone there? "

It was tempting him. Making him want to speak with her, but if he did then what? What could he possibly say to her?

" Wildcat? Is that you? "

Five years and she knew him just as well as before.

" Troy, talk to me. Please. "

" Gabby. " He finally whispered.

" Troy, where are you? Do you have any idea how worried we've been? " She rapidly scolded. " We had no idea what happened to you, and your dad was saying you attacked him, then ran away. "

That wasn't too surprising. Jack Bolton could spin outrageous stories that people would believe. It wouldn't matter how crazy they were, or improbably.

" That's not quite the way I remember it. " He laughed softly.

" It's not funny. Coach Bolton pressed charges, and the police issued an arrest warrant. "

" Which was dropped when they found out Jack signed adoption papers for the price of the mortgage. "

" Adoption? He put you up for adoption? He sold you? "

" Yeah. " He let his laughter die off. " Gabby, I called for a reason. I need a favor. If I don't contact you in seventy-two hours, call Donald Gennaro. He's a lawyer from InGen. "

" What's going on, Troy? Are you in trouble? "

" A little. " He admitted. " I should be fine but I.... I have a three year old son. "

A sharp gasp from the other end told him she was hurt by his confession.

" His mother died shortly after his birth, I'm all he has left, and should something happen to me I don't want him anywhere near my parents. " He said. " He has all the paperwork for you to get custody of Trent. I've also included papers to adopt him. "

" If you don't take him, I put your mom down as a second choice. So don't feel like you have to say yes. " He continued quickly. " You will be able to get hold of Gennaro at the InGen Clinic in Costa Rica. "

" InGen? Troy, what have you gotten yourself into? " Gabriella let out a sharp huff. " You know what, never mind, just tell me where you are, I'll come get you. You can explain your stupidity later. "

" I wish you could, Gabby. " He said.

" Well? Where are you? "

" An island eighty miles off Costa Rica. "

" What kind of trouble are you in? "

" My son's name is Trent Andre Bolton Hammond. He's with Gennaro, but he might not be the one watching him. Dr. Henry Wu had him when they left. Whoever has him they'll be at the hospital so it doesn't matter. "

" Troy? " Grant whispered, handing over a plate of sandwiches.

" Thanks. "

" Who's that? "

" A friend. "

The screen was at fifty percent.

" I'm coming down there. " She finally said.

" What?! No! " He snapped to attention. He never would have called if he'd known she would come rushing to the rescue.

" I'll go straight to the InGen Clinic. Obviously, someone needs to keep an eye on Trent if you don't know who has him. " She went on. " But I swear, if you don't get your ass there in forty-eight hours I'll hunt you down myself. "

" Gabby...."

The phone went dead.

" Well, she's tenacious. " Grant laughed.

" You have no idea. "

He glanced down at the raptor as it stole one of his sandwiches. The infant was happily eating every bite of it.

" I thought she was your ex. " Grant hopped onto a nearby table, eating his own food.

" She is. " He lifted the raptor off his lap, and put her in reach of his plate. " She's just very... single minded. It was my own fault. I forgot what she's like. The minute I mentioned I wasn't sure who had Trent she decided to take responsibility. "

" Ouch. " Ellie winced. " Sounds like a fun person. "

" She is when she's not obsessing. "

He grabbed a sandwich and took a large chunk out of it. The simple meal was the first food he'd had in twenty four hours.

" So what's the plan? " Ellie questioned.

" We load up, go in, count the eggs, and get out. " Troy said.

" What kind of weapons do we have? " Grant asked.

" We have gas grenades that will knock out a rex. Concussion grenades, fragment grenades, and some elephant guns. Tranquilizer rifles. Electric nets. "

" And how much did Hammond know about? " Grant joked.

" Not much. Just about the nonlethal stuff. "

" That's the great master plan? " Ellie asked doubtfully.

" Basically. "

Now if he could just stop worrying about Gabriella. She was running in to rescue his son. The son they should have had, but didn't.

He just hoped there were no other escaped raptors. Because God help them if they went after Gabby.

10101010

" Okay, where are you going in such a hurry? " Taylor questioned.

Gabriella zipped the carry-on bag and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

" Troy called. "

" Whoa! Troy as in Troy Bolton? The guy who beat up his dad? "

She could tell her friend was worried. They had all been told that Troy had become a violent felon. One willing to beat up his own father.

" Except he didn't. " She gently replied. " The police dropped all charges. Troy was adopted. He was innocent. "

" Oh, jeez. " Taylor sighed. " That doesn't explain why you're running off, though. "

" He's gotten involved with InGen. It sounded like he was in a lot of trouble. " She started out her bedroom door.

" So you're going to rescue him? "

" No, his son. "

" Son?! "

" Trent is at the InGen Clinic and someone needs to watch out for him. "

" Why can't the mother do it? "

Gabriella opened the door to her sedan. She threw both bags into the passenger seat.

" She's dead. Look, don't say anything. Troy was worried about his parents finding out. "

" I won't, just be careful. "

Gabriella climbed into the car, and started it. All those years of worrying and wondering what had happened to Troy had come to an end.

She had some idea, but it wasn't enough. She needed to know who Trent's mother was, what happened to her, and why he hadn't called her before.

She pulled out of the driveway quickly. It didn't matter. She would get her answers soon, and then she would ground Troy for the next year.

10101010

" South. " Troy stared at the screen. " The nest is close to the volcano steam fields. "

" They like heat. " Grant said.

" There's an abandoned section there, close to the beach front. The concrete waterworks is shady and perfect for nesting. "

" They like heat. " Grant repeated in complete fascination.

" And they're nocturnal. " Troy said in annoyance. " They avoid the sun at all costs. "

" Really. " Grant lit up.

" Is he always like this? " He asked Sattler.

" Unfortunately. " She said.

" We have two hours of light left. " Troy checked his watch. " We should go. "

" Right. " Grant came back to reality. " Anything we should know? "

" There's a entrance from the beach, and another from the forest. We should check out the forest entrance first. " Troy explained. " They will have one created solely for the infants and that's the one we'll want to use. "

The juvenile entrance would be the safest point of entry. Infant raptors were very friendly, and demanded a lot of attention. More importantly the adults wouldn't risk the infants under any circumstances.

The infants were their safe guard. One that would work, but for how long he wasn't sure.

10101010

Gabriella marched along the hallway to the ER waiting room. She was in a bad mood from the three hour flight, and it got worse when she discovered the majority of the InGen team was injured.

From what little she'd overheard, there was one expected to die. Another was suffering from a strange toxin. A third was in an ankle cast, and that wasn't including all the minor stuff.

She entered the waiting room and eyed the weird group. One guy was tall and muscular, wearing a tropical shirt and sandals. Another was drinking from a whiskey bottle. He was dressed like an African safari hunter, with crutches propped up next to him.

A nervous Asian was cut up, and had gauze over his forehead. He was holding a small boy on the edge of his lap as though scared of him.

" Trent Bolton? " She questioned, dropping her bags down.

" Who are you? " The man wearing the tropical shirt stood up.

" Gabriella Montez. I received a call from Troy several hours ago. " She turned back to the boy.

He was adorable with a stuffed dinosaur clutched to his chest. The hair and eyes reminded her of Troy, but the rest of him had the features of Mexican, or South American decent.

" Ah, the girlfriend. " Muldoon eyed her. " He only mentioned you once or twice a day. "

" Oh, sorry. " The tall man blushed. " I'm Donald Gennaro, the drunk is Robert Muldoon, and this is Dr. Henry Wu. "

She ignored the introductions and lifted Trent into her arms. The tot relaxed against her having felt the fear in Dr. Wu.

" Hello. I'm a friend of your dad. " She whispered to the boy.

" Daddy? " He asked. " Where's daddy? "

" Very good question. " She turned deadly eyes to the three gulping men. " Where is daddy? "

" That's a rather complicated story. " Muldoon offered.

" And lengthy. " Wu nodded rapidly.

" Oh goody, story time. " She sat down, settling Trent in her lap.

" Yes, well..." Gennaro glanced around. " InGen created a park on an island for several species of deadly and exotic animals. Unfortunately there were some minor complications. "

" The death of his girlfriend wouldn't happen to be one, would it? " She asked.

" Wife actually, and well, yes. " Muldoon answered.

So Troy was a widower. He was suffering through raising a young child by himself, and dealing with the death of his wife. He should have called her. She would have been willing to help. Even if it was watching over Trent while he grieved.

" They were going to divorce. " Henry supplied helpfully. " But several animals escaped and she well..."

" And the other complications? " She demanded.

" The edge of the hurricane hit the island. We lost all systems and all two hundred eighty three animals escaped. " Gennaro admitted.

" Two hundred ninety-two. " Muldoon corrected.

" You're telling me that Troy is on an island with almost three hundred deadly animals. "

" Not quite. About half of them are relatively harmless. " Henry piped up.

" And he has Doctors Grant and Sattler with him. "

" Why are paleontologists on the island? "

She recognized both names. They worked on a dig in Montana. Sattler specialized in plants, while Grant worked mainly with velociraptors.

" They were checking the safety of the park. " Wu supplied.

" I assume it failed. " She quipped darkly.

" Considering there's eight survivors out of twenty six people, yeah. " Gennaro said.

" Fine, but why is Troy on the island? Why isn't he here? "

" We discovered a few of the animals were breeding. " Muldoon sighed heavily. " Two of them managed to get onto a supply boat, it's on the way back to the island now. "

" Fine, so he's waiting for the boat, then he's coming here? "

" He... er... he has to locate two of the nests to do a full tally. We're not sure if any others have gotten off. " Muldoon said.

She stared at the Australian darkly. The guy had just admitted that Troy was putting his life on the line because of InGen's screw ups.

" It's fine. " Gennaro assured her. " He knows exactly what he's doing. Dr. Hammond has been a major part of the island from the start. "

" That is _so_ reassuring. " She glared at him.

" Is Uncle Troy here? " A young blonde girl entered the room.

Behind her was a red haired boy. He was a few years older than her, and seemed to be hovering protectively over her.

" Not yet, Lex. " Gennaro softly stated.

The two children headed straight for her, or rather for the boy in her lap.

" Who're you?" The girl, Lex, demanded. " What're you doing with our cousin? "

" This is Gabriella. " Henry said.

" Troy's girlfriend? " The boy questioned.

She sighed in exasperation. Why was that the first question she was always asked?

" Ex-girlfriend. " She said.

" I'm Tim Murphy, and this is my little sister, Alexis Murphy but everyone calls her Lex. " Tim babbled. " Troy's our uncle. "

" Does that mean you're our aunt? " Lex asked, perching on the chair next to her.

" I'm afraid not. "

" Too bad, you seem nice. "

Gabriella gave her full attention to the two children as they began to tell her about what happened on the island. Never giving her any species or types of animals, just general descriptions.

She knew one thing though. Whatever was going on at the island was truly horrifying, and Troy was in the middle of it.

10101010

Troy could feel the heat through the thick soles of his boots. The mud bubbled and steam wafted upwards in bursts that came and went. Sweat covered his skin from the extreme temperature, blistering and burning it. The shade of the trees did no good against it. It was just there.

" Is that a juvenile? " Ellie asked.

Ahead of them, past a volcanic vent, was a small raptor. It wasn't more than four months old, with the curiosity of it's race showing strong.

The baby raptor on his shoulder trilled out a greeting to the other infant. Eyes lit up in happiness at seeing another of it's kind.

" Come on. " He urged racing after the scampering critter.

It lead them through a thick brush. Squeaking out at the raptor on his shoulder every once in a while.

" Is she getting the baby to lead us? " Grant studied the two.

" They do have a vocal language. " He partially confirmed. " But I doubt she would help us. Or even understands we need help. "

" As a paleontologist aren't you interested in their behavior, their social interactions? " Ellie frowned in confusion.

" You make it sound like I had a choice. " Troy paused beside a two foot wide rabbit hole.

" You can't say you don't love them. I saw how you look at them. The way you study them. " Grant protested. " Hell, you're the one that pointed out the dinosaurs can't see unless it moves. "

" I used to like them. " He admitted. " But after a while, I became disenchanted. "

" Not completely. " Grant said. " You let Sachin live, and you've taken on the infant. "

He had allowed the baby raptor stay with him because he hadn't wanted to deal with the temper tantrum she'd throw. As for Sachin, well that was another matter entirely. One he wasn't touching with a ten foot pole.

" We have a nest to count. " He muttered.

Troy lifted the raptor off him, and squeezed into the hole. It was tight on his ribs and shoulders, but he managed to squirm his way in.

The tunnel widened slight and then he was falling. His body hit concrete, rolling into a tumble, and skidding up to his left knee.

" Jesus. " He whispered, lowering his night vision goggles.

Dozens of green eyes glowed in the pitch black.

" My God, it's a colony. " Alan inched forward.

" There's thirty adults. " Ellie said.

Troy followed them forward to the ledge of the five foot drop off. They were surrounded by steel electrical boxes and pipes, giving them a make shift hiding place.

He lowered onto his stomach and peered down into the bowl. There were three nests spread out, each guarded by three sets of parents.

A trill brought his attention to the side. His infant raptor was sitting next to him, the intelligent eyes watching him carefully.

He didn't understand the critter at all. Ever since he had meet her during the tour, she had been attached to him, almost like she saw him as a father figure.

It didn't make sense. He had taken the frightened baby back from Grant, and gotten her out of the nursery when Kelly died. Nothing else.

Troy shook off those thoughts and went back to studying the nests. Each nest was made of mud and straw. The eggs had left deep impressions in the bottoms making the counting easier.

He silently tugged the digital monocular from his belt. The night vision goggles were pushed aside and he raised the night vision monocular.

It zoomed into the first nest, coming sharply into focus. He clicked off a photo, and moved on to the second nest. The nest had split in half at some point, and he had to take photos of both. The third was thankfully whole, requiring a single shot.

He did a fast zoom out, and refocused on the whole nesting area. Every present adult and juvenile was in view. Another snap caught them.

" Got 'em. " He mumbled.

" Look at them. " Ellie breathed. " They're moving spatially in a pattern. "

She was right. The juveniles were pretty care free. Running around and over the adults, but the grownups were going to certain spots then on to others.

Every so often they would sniff the air, or cock their head to hear better. They were always facing northeast. Always waiting for something.

" What are they doing? " Troy asked in confusion.

A single juvenile began to snarl and trill excitedly. The little animal was hopping around getting the adults attention, then it darted for a large opening to the beach.

He felt Grant and Sattler looking at him. They were silently asking if they could go after them. They wanted to know what was going on, but they were willing to remain put if he refused.

The problem was he found himself just as curious. He wanted to know what was happening like they did.

" Fine. " He grumbled.

They chased the pack of raptors through the door and ducked behind a large palm tree where they had a good view.

Several of the juveniles leaped into the sun but they squealed in pain, and leapt back into the shade. The adults didn't bother trying, they just spread out in the shadows.

All of them were facing north east.

" What...? "

The pack was in a rigid military formation. All centered around a white stripped female. Like they were her bodyguards.

A horn sounded in the distance. A boat horn.

" They're migrating. " Troy realized. " They want to migrate. "

The entire pack went silent, staring intently in the direction of the boat. They were desperate, wanting, needing to head north.

" Look at it. " Grant vibrated. " Look at them. "

" Where do they want to go? " Ellie asked. " What kind of climate? "

The freighter disappeared from range and the raptors seemed to slump in defeat. A heavy disappointment hung around them as they slowly marched back into the nesting grounds.

" Do you know how many theories this disproves? How much wrong information there is? " Grant continued not noticing the raptors leave. " We could totally rewrite the books on velociraptors. "

" For now, we need to confirm the count. " Troy laughed, heading to the jeep the long way around, with the raptor at his heels. " Then we can rewrite the books. "

" Huh? " Grant blinked in confusion.

" Forget it. "

He decided to let Ellie drag Alan along. Grant was in a whole other world, and there was no retrieving him.

For now, Troy needed to concentrate on the tally. Then he could let himself speculate on the raptors, and on Gabby.

111111

Chapter Eleven

111111

" Wake up, Aunt Gabby. "

Gabriella opened her eyes to find Lex tugging on her arm. For some reason, the eight year old had insisted that she was her honorary aunt.

" What's wrong? "

" Uncle Troy's on the line. Hurry. "

She lifted Trent up and took off after Lex. Keeping up with the short girl easily as she headed for a nearby office.

" ...found the nests? " Muldoon asked.

She entered the office glancing at Gennaro for permission. There was something they weren't saying and she wanted to make sure she was welcome. InGen had a shady reputation. Enough so that she worried they might arrange an accident.

Thankfully he nodded to her.

" Yeah, it wasn't to hard. They had combined the two nests into one. " Troy said over the speaker phone.

" Where were they? " Henry asked.

" The waterworks. It seems they like the heat of the volcano. " Troy became more excited. " You should have seen it. They migrate, Henry. "

" Really? Which direction? "

" They kept facing north east. A ship passed by, heading north, and I swear they got all quiet and intense. It was like it was life or death for them to get on it. "

" Fascinating. "

" Yes, yes, we can discuss their behavior later. What I want to know is if the tally matched up? " Muldoon irritably snapped.

" Except for the two escapee's it was a perfect match. We were able to double check it with the photo ID's and motion sensors. " Troy confirmed.

" Good, then you can get out of there. " Gabriella spoke up.

" Gabby? "

" I told you I'd be here. " She rolled her eyes.

" I know, I just didn't think it would be so soon. " Troy sheepishly admitted. " Anyway, I have to wait for the ship to get in, before I can head out. "

" Daddy hide? " Trent peeked around.

" Hey buddy, I'll be back soon. " The phone crackled slightly. " I have to go. We have a lot of stuff to set up before we can leave. Bye. "

The phone went dead before she could say anything else. He knew she was on the verge of chewing him out.

" Chicken. "

She sat on the sofa against the wall. She was not moving far from the phone until he either got to the clinic or he called back.

After all, how could she rip him a new one if she couldn't get to him.

11111111

The baby raptor jumped into the jeep's passenger seat happily chirping at him in conversation. It was staring at him like she wanted his approval.

He shut off the satellite phone considering the infant.

It was crazy. There was no way it was looking for his approval.

" Hey, you did good girl. " Ellie cooed petting the raptor.

Then again...

" Yeah, real good. " He said, rubbing at her sensitive snout.

She let out a trill with gleaming eyes.

" How'd the call go? " Grant climbed into the back.

" Fine. Henry wants to know more about the raptors behavior. "

He drove down the service path towards the visitor center. There wasn't anything to prepare but he'd wanted to get off the phone quickly.

Dealing with Gabriella was like trying to work with a triceratops. You had to let them be in charge and just sit back for the ride.

" At least the tally was confirmed. " Ellie sighed, reaching over to the display in dashboard, to double check the information. " We could have been facing an international disaster. "

" Yeah, well, hopefully things will go more smoothly after this. " Troy turned onto the dirt road heading north.

" I think you may be getting your hopes up. " Grant sobered, pointing to the bushes on the left.

Troy slammed on the brakes. Standing just inside the branches was the baby T-Rex.

When he'd returned power to the fences a small number of dinos had been killed. One of them had been the adult T-Rex. It had gotten stuck in the aviary fencing. With no way to get loose, it had been burnt to a crisp.

That had left the juvenile rex the superior hunter. It had been able to take over the adult rexs territory, and expand outward with almost no challenges.

" Shit. " He cursed.

An adult T-Rex could over take any of the road vehicles on the island with almost no effort. For the baby it would be harder, but very probable.

That meant there was no running. Worse, the area was lacking trees they could climb, and no place to hide.

His magnum was locked in the glove compartment. He hadn't taken it into the nest because of the tight squeeze. The few inches it took would have made fitting in the hole impossible.

It was why the others had shed their weapons. Why they had ended up leaving them back at the juvenile entrance.

When they'd gotten to the jeep, they had been more concerned with uploading the images and confirming the tally. So it had slipped his mind.

It was a stupid, amateur mistake, and it was going to kill them.

" I don't suppose you have any bright ideas? " He asked.

" Nothing comes to mind. " Ellie swallowed.

A snort came from the right of the road. A brown raptor stepped into a sliver of shadow, the green stripes standing out in contrast.

It was the scar Troy stared at. The ragged silver line that ran over it's snout. The particular amber eyes twirling to gaze at him.

" Sachin? " He whispered.

What was she doing here? Why was she showing herself to the raptor's natural predator? It was well know that rexs could kill raptors easily. It was why they had a powerful animosity.

She trilled at him. A sound he'd heard often when she was growing up under Andrea's care.

Sachin couldn't possibly be....

The raptor hit the rex head on with a snarling battle cry. Claws ripped at the rexs left leg, drawing blood.

" She..." He swallowed hard and shut off the jeep.

He had to help her. He hated her for killing his wife, but he had to help her anyway.

Troy jammed the key into the glove compartment. In seconds he had it open and unholstered the gun.

The warden forced his throbbing body out of the jeep, running at the violently fighting animals. Blood was dripping to the ground with each flashing of teeth.

He could see long tears in Sachin's body. Her left eye was useless, and her tail crocked. There was a limpness to her right arm that worried him.

The rex was winning.

He couldn't remember firing the gun, or how many bullets he put in the head of the rex. He wouldn't be able to say when he'd kicked it off his wife's surrogate daughter, just that he had.

He panted violently over the dead rex. His hand trembled around the gun. The rough grip keeping him grounded to reality.

Why did he care?

Troy glanced over at the downed raptor. It was dying, there was no help that could save her.

Why did he want to save her?

The warden dropped to the ground by Sachin. Those large amber eyes drained of the malicious cruelty. All that was left was the playful kindness of an infant.

The large head weakly moved to his lap seeking comfort. She licked at his head, nudging it with her narrow snout.

" Why? "

He ran his finger tips over her brow. The special spot she always loved being petted on. The place that made her purr and fall into a deep sleep.

" When was your wife killed? " Grant asked, kneeling beside them.

" It was two days after Trent was born. "

" Did you know scent can change after giving birth? "

He frowned at Grant unsure where he was going.

" Raptors are scent oriented. Sachin would have memorized Andrea's scent. " Grant gently explained. " But when she gave birth it changed. "

" So? "

Why would that matter? Why would that drive Sachin to kill Andrea?

" Sachin smelled the difference. I don't know if she believed she was killing Andrea's murderer, or if she thought Andrea was deathly ill. "

It made sense. The day Andrea had gone into labor Sachin had grown more and more agitated.

After Trent's birth there had been a subtle shift in Sachin. A killer instinct he hadn't seen before. Something driving her to escape.

" She was taken from a pack of raptors infected with the DX prion. " He murmured.

She was very young, just days after being hatched, but in that time she'd witnessed the packs self-destruction.

Was it possible she thought Andrea suffered from the DX prion? Did she think she was doing his wife a favor?

He watched sadly as Sachin let out a rattle. The raptor death rattle.

" I'm sorry. " Grant headed back to the jeep.

Troy gently laid the head back onto the ground, and paused. He lifted a single claw in his hand. The matte black material was smooth in his palm.

It was one of Sachin's claws.

He stood up, tucking it into his pocket. They were exposed were they were, and another attack could come at any moment. The trio needed to get back to the safety of the visitor center. There they could rest, and discuss Grant's theories on Sachin.

But not here.

111111

" Hello? " Gennaro switched to speaker.

" Donald? " A deep male voice asked.

" Dr. Grant, where's Dr. Hammond? "

That was another mystery bothering Gabby. What was Troy a doctor of? Nobody was saying, they seemed determined to keep her ignorant of his degrees.

" Ah, Troy is having a small crisis. "

" What happened? " She inquired.

" You wouldn't happen to be Gabriella would you? "

" Did Troy tell everyone about me? " She huffed in confusion.

" Just about. " Henry shrugged. " But I am curious about what's happened. "

" Sachin, the animal that killed his wife, is dead. " Grant sobered. " She sacrificed herself saving Troy. "

" Astounding. " Henry breathed.

" Not really. If you will remember a humans scent changes when giving birth..."

" Of course. " Muldoon dropped his bottle. " That's why she was acting so weird. She lost Andrea's scent. All she could find was the new scent. "

" Troy said she was part of a pack with mad cow disease. We think that may have also effected her behavior. "

" It would make sense. " Henry agreed. " She probably thought Andrea was infected and reacted as though she was a pack member. "

" Shit! " Muldoon cursed. " I imagine he isn't taking it well. "

" Considering she died in his lap? No, not exactly. " Grant scoffed. " It doesn't help the infant is still following him around. "

" Will he be able to active Goma? " Gennaro asked.

" Eraser? " Gabby glanced at the guilty looking men. " What is the eraser? "

" It will wipe out the island. " Grant supplied. " The animals are to dangerous to leave. "

" Can he do it? " Gennaro repeated.

" Yeah. He'll manage. "

" How long until the boat arrives? " Muldoon questioned.

" Ten hours, but Troy won't leave until day break. We should be at the clinic by eleven. Earlier if the weather's clear. "

Gabriella sighed. She'd hoped they would get back sooner. Preferably during the night.

She just couldn't help feeling impatient. So much had happened, so much had changed, and she wanted to know all of it. Like why her mom hadn't seemed surprised by Troy's adoption or Trent's existence.

Her curiosity stirred like a hungry cat. She wanted answers, dang it, and she was being forced to wait.

It was just not fair.

111111

" Are you sure about this? " Ellie questioned doubtfully.

Troy rolled the ball of raw ground meat in his hand. He'd decided it would be kinder for both himself, and the baby raptor, if he put her down.

The minute he left her alone she would die a slow painful death brought on by panic. It would be excruciating for her, and the knowledge she'd died like that would torture Troy.

" Yeah, I can't let her die like that. "

" I thought you didn't care about dinosaurs. " Grant said.

Troy ignored the guy. Alan had taken his disinterest personally. Trying to get him to admit to liking the extinct creatures.

Instead, he held out the small ball to his charge. The raptor was absolutely delighted at the sight of the rare treat. Her little jaws snatching it up and swallowing it practically whole.

" How long? " Grant asked.

The raptor let out a sleepy chirp. She stumbled slightly but moved into Troy's lap. The tiny body fell into his arms with a half trill, like she was trying to say something.

" Just another minute. " He whispered.

A soft rattle began in her chest, growing in strength with each second and then fell silent.

He laid the body aside with great care. Being delicate with the frail infant.

" It's a shame we can't let them live. " Grant turned away miserably.

" No, it's not. " Troy said. " Despite Sachin or the infant, raptors are cruel intelligent hunters. Their loyalty is always to their pack, and there is no room for outsiders. "

" You can't mean that. " Grant's reflection glared from the metal of the security desk.

" I've seen them hunt. I've spent years watching them escape over and over. I've observed behavior that would give you nightmares. " Troy nearly yelled. " Yeah, they have their moments. A raptor will show a bond with a human, or it will be resistant to the mentality of it's pack, but the majority are killers. "

" Like a tiger or lion. " Grant deflated. " Every once in a while there will be an outcast. They'll go against their natural instincts by raising a creature that's prey, or befriending an enemy. "

" Exactly. " He agreed. " Even a wolf can befriend a rabbit, but it doesn't mean the rest of the species is giving up it's favorite meal. "

" I just hate this. I've learned more about dinosaurs in a day than I have in my entire life. "

" And you'll be able to use that knowledge to advance the field of paleontology. " Ellie commented.

" I'll probably get laughed out of academics. " Grant chuckled. " We don't have any proof to show them. "

" No, but one day the proof will be there, and then you'll be a legend. " Troy said.

" What about you? " Ellie asked Troy. " What will you do? "

" A long vacation is sounding pretty good. Maybe shave. "

He had no idea where his razor was, and after almost two days of not shaving he had a rather extreme 5 O'Clock shadow.

" Have you considered writing a book? " Grant suggested.

" About what? Dinosaur droppings? I'm not exactly well known in the field. I've never been on a published dig, and my experience is playing gopher to Hammond. "

" You could write about social behavior in dinosaurs. Or about their vision. " Ellie stated. " Maybe even raptor vocal language. "

" I'm with Alan on this one. I'd be laughed out of the community. "

" Well, we could always use help in Montana. " Grant shrugged. " We've got a number of fossils to extract and catalog. Any help is welcome. "

" I'll think about it. " He managed a small smile. " I want to spend some time with Trent, and maybe catch up with Gabby. "

" The girlfriend. " Grant and Sattler said in unison.

" Ex-girl... Oh I give up. " Troy groaned.

There was no point in arguing. Everyone referred to her as his girlfriend, and they refused to listen to him about their current relationship.

" I hate you all. "

111111


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm reworking Pandora's Box. After losing the next chapter I haven't been able to produce it again, so I'm going back to my old style of writing. Using two characters pov. Like this one.

121212

Chapter Twelve

121212

The canvas sack hit the sand at Troy's feet, digging into it from the weight inside. The beige color was stained with dried blood.

" The men decided to help you with your problem. " Freddy headed back for the raft. " We'll be seeing you, Dr. Hammond. "

" Captain Farrell. " He glanced back at the outraged Alan and grim Ellie. " We should start back. I don't like being outside when raptors are active. "

" I thought we were safe. " Grant fell in step on the way to the jeep. " The fences are on. "

" And the raptors know how to get out of them. " He answered, getting in the open roofed vehicle. " Or have you forgotten that the beaches are outside the fences. "

" You don't honestly think they'll target us, do you? There's a whole park for them to hunt in. " Grant said.

The jeep ran along path to the center at a fast speed. The headlights barely cutting through the pitch black night.

" They prefer humans. " He stated grimly.

" You can't possibly know what the wild raptors will do. " Grant shook his head. " They've been raised separate of humans unlike the nine original raptors. "

" Why do you always argue with me? " Troy sighed in exasperation.

" It's his version of an academic debate. " Ellie laughed. " He's impressed with your observations. "

" He needs more experience. " Grant muttered. " He's green behind the ears. "

" I've been trapped on the isla's for the last five years. " He shot back.

" Which reminds me. " Grant leaned forward eagerly. " Would you write a paper on raptors for me? Anything you've learned about them. "

" Sure. I've actually been keeping detailed records on various dinosaur species. " He turned onto the final mile of road. " It wouldn't be to hard to organize my raptor files into a paper. "

" Do you have records on plants? " Ellie demanded.

" Yep. " He confirmed. " I'm both a paleontologist and a paleonbotonist. "

" I don't suppose... " She started.

" I'll make copies for you. "

" Thanks. " She nearly buzzed out of the car in excitement. " I can't wait to see what kind of plants were introduced to the islands. "

" Um, Troy? I may have been wrong. " Alan swallowed.

He glanced over at the pale expert. Almost afraid to know what could shaken the man, he followed his eyes to the the distant center.

Twelve raptors were entering through the shattered glass doors. Another ten were spread out around the perimeter of the building. Guarding and waiting for further instructions.

He rapidly sped into a sharp u-turn and pressed the gas petal to the floor. The red vehicle skidded slightly on the damp mud, then shot toward the transport shed at full sped.

" I'm afraid our travel plans were just moved up. " He shouted over the howling wind. " InGen airlines leaves in ten minutes. "

" Do we get complimentary dinner? " Ellie joked weakly.

" No, but you avoid becoming dinner. " Troy laughed.

" That works, too. " Ellie said.

" What about the Goma? " Grant asked.

" When we were preparing the transport 'copter, Wu helped me set up the Bell. It's packed, and the terminal is set for Goma activation. "

The four person Bell was a custom helicopter that was commissioned for fly overs. There were occasions where the staff had to be able to access the island from the air. So it was fully equipped with a computer connected to the control room.

" In that case, I see no reason to stick around. "

Troy agreed whole heartily. He had a son to get back to, and an ex-girlfriend to talk to.

One that, hopefully, wouldn't murder him.

12121212

Gabriella moved Tim's legs and pulled the covers over him. The eleven year curled up against his sister, never once waking up.

She flicked off the TV, then left the bedroom. The living room was blissfully quiet except for the soft rain hitting the windows.

She wasn't sure how she'd lost control of the situation, or exactly when. One minute she was taking care of Trent, and the next she had two additions sticking by her side.

Gabriella hadn't minded. The two kids were frightened, hurt, and exhausted. They had seen Gabby as the closest thing to their uncle and latched on.

The trouble had started after they'd arrived at the InGen complex. Gennaro had gotten Gabriella her own room, and the two siblings another room. The room with double beds had been stationed across the hall from her so that she would nearby.

It wasn't close enough for the siblings. Lex and Tim had gotten ready for bed then showed up at her door. The claim was they wanted to spend time with their sleeping cousin.

Of course, they had immediately climbed into bed with Trent, and turned on a Disney movie. Ten minutes into Tarzan, they were asleep in a lump of limbs.

She didn't bother trying to get them back to their own room. They would just end up back here. Just like they had set up a situation where they could sleepover with Trent.

Nobody could deny the two children after what they had been through. If they needed the security of being near her and Trent, so be it.

The phone rang, drawing her back to the present. She was reluctant to answer it since it was probably her mother checking on Trent.

When she'd told her mom about leaving to go Costa Rica, there had been a very visible absence of surprise. Her own mother had known about Trent, and the adoption of Troy.

Never the less, she answered the phone. Mainly to keep it from waking the three very tired children.

" Hello? " She ignored phone etiquette to show her displeasure.

" Gabby, I've spent forever trying to get hold of you. " Taylor babbled rapidly.

" Tay? How did you get this number? "

She couldn't believe Taylor had called her. There had been no emergency numbers left because she hadn't known where she was staying.

" It wasn't easy. " The chemist huffed. " But that's not important. After you left, I decided to nose around a little, and girlfriend, you won't believe what I've found out. "

" I'm listening. " Gabby fell into the sofa.

" Get this. Troy was making trips to the ER twice a month from the age of three. Then when he was eight he was in the hospital for several weeks. "

" Wait, how did you get his hospital records? "

" Don't ask. " Taylor stated. " Anyway, from what little I can find, he watched his twin brother get beaten to death. The police report says it was a break in, but there were never any suspects, and no arrests. "

" Could it have been Coach Bolton? " Gabriella asked.

It wasn't something she wanted to consider, but it would definitely explain Troy wanting Trent kept away from his parents.

" The interesting thing is the lead detective on the case was Jack Bolton's best friend in high school. "

" Then it's possible. "

" The ER trips restarted three months after Trent Bolton's death. " Taylor solemnly replied.

It was tearing her apart. To know Troy was going through so much without any help, and the fact she hadn't noticed made her sick at her stomach.

" Why didn't he tell anyone? " She questioned.

" With friends of Bolton's on the police force, who could he tell? "

" Us! "

" What could we have done? " Taylor snapped.

" I don't know! Something! Anything! "

" Gabby, calm down. It does no good to get upset. Troy's out of that house, and safe. "

" Right. I just.. I just can't believe this was happening and we never noticed. "

" Look, I've got to go. I'll call if I find anything else. "

" Alright, bye. "

She hung up, and sighed heavily.

Everything was such a mess. Troy was supposed to be the star athlete with the perfect parents. Instead he was living a nightmare, and on some island..

" Gabby? "

Okay, not on some island.

Troy tossed a large hiking pack in the corner, and sat a duffel bag on the table by the bedroom door. The last thing he sat down was a portable gun safe.

He looked horrible. His left ear, right forearm, and the back of his neck were heavily bandaged. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes, and the beginnings of a beard was growing on his tanned face.

He was wearing a pair of bloody, mud caked hiking boats. The previously white socks were brown. A pair of khaki cargo shorts were torn and filled with tears. His simple shirt was in worse shape, almost completely shredded.

" I know, it seems bad. " He sheepishly blushed. " It looks worse than it is. "

Gabriella doubted it, but she didn't think he'd admit to being badly hurt, either.

" You're early. "

" Yeah, we had a slight miscalculation, and decided to leave after we finished with the ship. "

" What kind of miscalculation? " She demanded.

" Er, some of the animals decided to try another take over. "

" Is everyone okay? "

" We're all fine. We were able to avoid them. " He shrugged casually, not quite looking at her. " How's Trent? "

" In a pile of puppies. " She dryly joked.

" Huh? " He peered into the dark bedroom, then smirked. " You've started an interesting collection. "

" Lex didn't want to let me out of her sight, and Tim didn't want Lex out of his. " She replied simply.

He stumbled over to the sofa, and sat next to her.

" Lex nearly drowned. She wasn't breathing, and he... he freaked out. " Troy explained. " I think Tim is experiencing a surge of overprotective brother syndrome. "

" Classic big brother? "

" Yeah. " He yawned.

" Taylor called me. " She leaned into him. " She said you had a twin. "

His body went stiff. There was a thick tension hanging around him.

" His name was Trent. "

" Your father? " She gently guessed.

" I couldn't protect him. I always protected him, but that one time... Jack was just to furious and he wasn't satisfied with me. "

Damn. She had hoped he would say she was wrong. The idea of him being abused was unbearable for her.

The math professor took his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder.

" You could have come to me. " She whispered. " I would have helped. "

" I was on a ledge, and I needed to find a way off. When Jack kicked me out, I nearly hit my mom. It was a wake up call for me. " Troy confessed. " I realized my dad had effected me more than I ever thought. "

She didn't believe it. Troy wasn't someone that hit women. He couldn't even lose his temper when facing Sharpay at her worst.

A pounding on the door startled them. It became louder and louder.

" HAMMOND!! OPEN UP!! "

" Shit! This is the last thing I needed. " Troy cursed, getting up and opening the door. " Peter, how unsurprising to see you. "

" You've gone too far, you little turd. " The balding man snapped, shoving Troy into the wall by the door. " Do you have any idea what you've done?! "

" Relax cousin, my insurance will cover the hospital bill. "

" I'm talking about the destruction of priceless experiments. " Peter turned solid red. " InGen spent hundreds of millions of dollars on the project, and you wiped it all out!! "

" The animals were out of control. Most of the staff was killed, Peter, and you're concerned about money?!! "

Gabriella stood up, and took a few steps closer. The thirty year old in the suit was close to exploding.

" You're damned right I am! InGen almost went bankrupt financing the project! We've invested every penny we have in the park!! " Peter bellowed. " You're through Troy!! You're out of InGen!! "

" Is that supposed to be a threat? " Troy smirked. " I never wanted to be part of your stupid company anyway. "

" Laugh it up, Hammond, but your attempt to stop us was pointless. We've already decided to continue the project. We're going to be contacting the investor's in the morning, and then we can start rebuilding. "

Gabriella was surprised to see Troy's smirk widen. He should have been outraged that his actions were pointless. Not happy.

" Don't bother. I doubt they'll be interested. "

" What did you do?! " Peter slammed Troy into the wall.

" Me? Nothing. No, there was a small bug in the computers. It wasn't discovered until after the control room had been restored. "

" What kind of bug? "

" Hammond had Nedry set up a program to email certain records to the board and investors should the system fail for any reason. Well, it would seem Nedry used the link to Hammond's personal files by mistake. " Troy chuckled at the green faced man. " I'm afraid those records included the unpadded budget and finance records. The safety reports, the actual incident reports, and every other dirty secret InGen has. "

" You bastard..." Peter whispered harshly. " You absolute...."

" Oh, it wasn't me, you see I was in the park trying to stay alive when it happened. " Troy's smirk became evil.

" It doesn't matter. We'll find a way and the park will be rebuilt. We have all the records and with them we can recreate John's dream. "

Troy pushed Peter off him with a laugh.

" Oh yes, the records submitted by the scientists, I'd almost forgotten about those. "

" You did something. " Peter narrowed his eyes.

" You should know that scientists never turn over the true records. No, a real scientist always gives heavily altered records to companies. They need to have security you know. Of course, all the unaltered records were on Isla Nublar when it was destroyed. "

" It doesn't matter. " Peter ground his teeth. " We have the amber and bones. We'll just have to start over. Five years is negligible. "

" Ah, John didn't tell you? " Troy blinked innocently. " He had the entire collection moved to Isla Sorna. The staff didn't have time to take anything with them once the evacuation began so I'm afraid you're out of luck. "

She became nervous at Troy's announcement. He was playing a very dangerous game with an untouchable company. Peter Ludlow could make Troy's life miserable.

" You...." Peter shook with anger. " Do you think that's it? That you've won? Well you haven't. There's always a way. "

" The FDA wouldn't agree with you. " Troy became serious. " In fact, they are very concerned with the company's actions. "

" Theories and circumstantial evidence. Nothing more. " Peter dismissed.

" Maybe, maybe not. " Troy held the door open. " Either way, leave. "

" I want you out of here tomorrow. You and that annoying twerp of yours. "

" Don't worry, I've got us on the next flight out. " Troy slammed the door shut.

" I hope I'm included. " Gabriella spoke up.

" Yeah. Lex and Tim are coming too. " Troy ran a hand over his face tiredly. " I called their mom, and she asked me to get them away from InGen. "

" Why did she let them go to the island? "

What she really wanted to know was what the conversation with Ludlow had been about. What experiment were they talking about? Why was Troy willing to risk so much to stop InGen?

" She's going through a messy divorce, and has to move by the end of the month. John bought her a nice house in exchange for the kids coming to the island. " Troy shrugged. " He wanted to put on a show for the inspection team. "

" Charming. " She snorted in disgust.

He put their lives in danger to get around a safety inspection. Anyone who'd use their grandchildren like that was a first class bastard.

" Just do me a favor, and don't tell them. They believe John is a terrific grandfather. I don't want to be the one to shatter their view of him. "

" I won't. "

It wouldn't be right. Not when they were so young and had gone through such a traumatic experience. It had been made worse by Hammond's death.

" Did Trent give you any trouble? "

" He kept asking me to read to him. " She giggled.

It had been cute. Trent had been quite intense about his books. The toddler had stared intently at the words, babbling and trying out new words.

" Yeah, he takes after Andrea. She was a genius with computers. She loved learning. " Troy glowed.

" I..uh.. I heard you were divorcing? "

" Oh. " Troy shuffled over to the sofa. " Right, you don't know. I.. We weren't involved or anything. We just had a.. Well, we were lonely and gave in just the once. "

" She was pregnant. "

" Yeah. She wanted to get married just until Trent was born. We made arrangements to divorce afterwards, but then she died. "

" I'm sorry. "

They may not have loved each other, but they were close. It must have been hard for him. To lose that friendship and be left a single parent.

" We should get some sleep if we're leaving in the morning. " She suggested.

" Just let me get some extra sheets. " He stood.

" There's room on the bed. It'll be a little crowded but it's better than a small sofa. "

" Are you sure? "

" Positive, now go get cleaned up. " She smirked. " You sir, need a shower, and a shave. "

" Very funny, Montez. "

She watched as he grabbed his duffel bag, and headed for the bathroom. Slowly her smile faded.

He hadn't changed much over the years. There was a new maturity about him. An evolved solemness, but he held the same boyish charm. The same kindness.

The thing that worried her was the sadness and guilt in his eyes. It was disturbing to see. It concerned her, and made her question what exactly had happened on the island.

For now there was nothing she could do but wait and bide her time. Troy was going to spill his guts. One way or the other.

13131313

Chapter Thirteen

13131313

" Come back here!! "

" Vooooooooooooooooom!!! "

Troy chased after the fast little road runner named Trent. The three year old had been giggly and hyper from the moment they'd gotten on the plane.

It had actually gotten worse when they'd arrive in Albuquerque Trent had gone from O to 60 in 1.3 seconds. The tiny legs kicking up dust and blurred along.

He snatched up the toddler around the waist and lifted him. Troy didn't bother turning him around, just held the boys back to his chest.

Otherwise Trent would start gripping and tugging at Troy's hair. The boy could be vicious when he was hyped up. Especially if there was planes or helicopters involved.

This was why he didn't like taking the toddler on anything that flied. If it lifted more than twenty feet from the ground it was kept far away from the little boy.

Personally he could careless about his son's love of heights. No, he made the rule after Trent went into warp drive from riding in a helicopter.

Troy had spent the entire day trying to get his hands on Trent. When he had caught him, he'd had a hell of a time keeping him caught. It was like trying to lock up Houdini.

" I have never seen a toddler like this. " Gabriella eyed the boy.

" Flyflyflyflyflyfly!! "

" Blame Muldoon. He decided it would be funny to give Trent a ride on the island helicopter and the kid's been obsessed with heights since. " He grunted, trying to hold onto the kicking boy. " I never let him near planes, but in this situation I didn't have much choice. "

" If he's like this every time, then I don't blame you. " She said.

He let out an explosion of air as Trent kicked him in the stomach.

" Daddy fly...fly daddy...flyflyfly!! "

" I swear he's either going to be a pilot, or a kickboxer. " He slipped his arm over the short legs and held on tight. " Okay, that's enough. "

" Troy? Is that you? " Taylor asked, stepping out of Gabriella's house. " Is the cutie your son? "

" He may seem cute, but he can be a regular Taz. " He smiled at the open welcome from his old friend.

" I don't believe it. " Taylor beamed, then glanced at the two children hiding behind him. " Who's Trent's friends? "

" Lex and Tim Murphy. Troy's their uncle. " Gabriella answered. " They'll be staying with me for a few days. "

" I'm hoping to find a house soon. " Troy explained.

" You don't have to rush. I have plenty of room. " Gabriella argued.

" I don't want to be a burden. "

" You're not. Plus, it'll let us catch up. "

Troy followed the two women into the two story house. Reluctantly sitting Trent back on his feet, and wincing as he took off into the house on speeding feet. His arms were held out like wings.

" Voooooooooooooooooooom!!! "

" I know, Gabby, but Trent can be a handful at the best of times. He gets into anything and everything that catches his attention. "

The boy had an insatiable curiosity and a love for learning that drove Troy nuts. Trent absorbed things like a sponge, constantly stuttering in his journey to learn every word presented to him.

" I can handle living with a three year old. " Gabby rolled her eyes. " He's a sweet child. "

" Uh-huh. In a few days you'll be changing your tune. Trust me. "

He dodged to the side as Lex and Tim took off after Trent. Lex had her baseball glove out with a used baseball cradled in it.

" I swear I don't know where they get all their energy. " He muttered in exasperation.

" Gabby?! " Maria Montez called rushing into the house. " Troy! Thank God. There's been an accident. "

" The gang? " He asked.

" Your parents. " She corrected. " Jack rolled the car. They're not sure what happened, but the police found a bottle of steroids in his gym bag. "

He had known about the performance drugs. His father had tried to get Troy to use them, but he'd refused. It had been the second worse beating he'd ever gotten.

" So he overdosed. " He snorted. " I'm all torn up over it. "

" He's dead. " Maria bluntly said. She wasn't anymore upset over it than he was.

" And mom? "

" She's been taken to General. The hospital didn't say what kind of condition she was in. They won't talk to anyone not a blood relative. "

He was in a quandary. His mother was a fool. Someone he hated for her part in his situation growing up. Yet, she was as much a victim as he was.

Jack had conned Lucille into their marriage. Had made her believe he was the victim in every act of violence, or when he got caught in a con.

It didn't negate her responsibility for ignoring the abuse. Troy had gone to her on several occasions to ask for help, and she had made the decision to refuse.

Jack Bolton was dead, though.

He was no longer around to make Troy miserable. The guy had gotten caught in his own trap. His choices had killed him, and his mom was left to pick up the pieces of her life.

The question was whether he wanted to be there to help her.

He had Trent to consider. The young boy had no grandparents. Andrea's parents were dead, and so was Jack. That left Lucille.

But was it safe?

Could Lucille endanger him? Would she remarry? If she did would she marry another Jack? Would she fall into the same pattern?

" Troy, I'll support you whatever you decide. " Gabriella said.

Too bad he didn't know what that decision was yet.

13131313

The professor walked beside her ex-boyfriend. The hall of the hospital seemed unusually empty, and it wasn't helping Troy's nerves.

Her mom had come through with a solution that satisfied Troy. Taylor and her would watch the kids while Troy and Gabriella went to the hospital.

It would allow Troy to visit Mrs. Bolton without revealing Trent to her. Something that none of them had wanted to do since they didn't know how Lucille would react.

They slowed down at room 417, entering the room with caution. The middle aged woman had come out of the accident with a broken arm and various minor injuries, but the doctor had indicated Lucille was being drugged.

She was surprised by the sight of her ex's mother. Mrs. Bolton didn't seem to badly hurt. A small cut here and there, but the cast on her right arm was the only thing standing out.

" Troy? " Mrs. Bolton took her eyes off a thick news paper. " You're injured. "

" You've noticed. " Troy snorted. " I'm surprised. "

" I've always noticed. " She sighed.

" So you didn't care? "

" I did my best. I'm sorry. "

Gabriella bristled. How dare she. She thought that excused her behavior? She thought anything could excuse her letting a child die? That it was okay as long as she was sorry?

" I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that you think it's okay. " Troy snarled. " God mom, he killed my twin and you shrugged it off! "

" Do you know why I ignored it? Why I stayed? " She demanded. " He swore he'd kill you and Trent if I ever tried. "

" If you divorced him..."

" ....he killed Trent. " She snapped. " I went to a lawyer and started proceedings. So Jack killed Trent. "

" He...You... Jesus mom..." Troy began to pace.

" I tried to find a way out, but after Trent, I couldn't risk you. I lost one son, and I wasn't going to lose you, too. "

Then again maybe there was an excuse.

" I'm sorry mom, I thought..."

" You thought I was like Jack. " She smiled wryly. " I don't blame you. "

" Then you knew he married you for.."

"... my families money. Yes. I knew. " She folded her paper. " That's why I agreed to Mr. Hammond's adoption of you. I had hoped he would get you into a calmer environment. "

" Er... Not exactly. " He rubbed at his hair nervously. " He got me into some minor trouble. "

" Your injuries? "

" Yeah, but it's all cool. " He assured.

" You've had a good life. otherwise? "

" I have a son. " He reluctantly admitted. " Trent Andre Bolton Hammond. "

" How old is he? Do you have any pictures? " She lit up.

Gabriella backed out of the room as Troy pulled out a photo wallet. She didn't want to intrude on them. Not when they were reconnecting.

The math professor figured it would be a chance to think. With three children around it was hard to find time to herself.

She wasn't sure what to feel about Troy. After his disappearance she had spent a year worrying, searching for him through the internet and papers.

Nothing had ever come of her efforts. Instead she had been forced to move on. Gradually she'd attempted to date and had a steady boyfriend in college.

Being face to face with Troy again, she found herself feeling the spark that had drawn them together. They had immediately fallen into a comfortable routine.

It had been what was missing in her other relationships. The way they could easily talk to each other. The simple way he'd known what she wanted for breakfast without her having to say. How natural it had been to take care of the children together.

Like a...

Like a family.

Her legs went weak, and she slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

She loved him. After so many years she was just as in love with him as before.

' Guess I didn't need to think, after all. '

13131313

" What are you going to do? " Troy asked hesitantly. " I mean, with dad.. our of your life, and all. "

" Well, I can take the promotion my boss has been offering me. " She tapped the paper on her leg. " I want to get to know my grandson. Maybe take a cruise. I've always wanted to see Iceland. "

" You know I'll help anyway I can. "

" I'm fine, Troy. " She assured. " What about you? You said you quit InGen? "

" Yeah, I didn't like their policies. To many people getting run over for a few dollars. "

" So what will you do? "

" No idea. Dr. Alan Grant suggested I write a book, and I promised I'd write a paper for him. They also offered to find a place on their dig for me. "

" Dig? Who on earth is Dr. Grant? " She blinked in confusion.

" Oh right, sorry. " He blushed in embarrassment. " I'm a paleontologist and paleonbotonist. Dr. Grant is the elite in the field. He specializes in velociraptors. "

" You're going to write a book on dinosaurs? "

" No. I don't think I have much to offer. The field is filled with experts more qualified me. "

Yeah he could write a book based on what he'd observed over the years. He could write about social behavior, physical characteristics, and a host of other things. The problem came to four simple words.

He had no proof.

It would be considered just another harebrained theories. It was unproven, considered untrue, and create a backlash that would end his career.

" Does it hurt to try? "

" Yes. I could get laughed out of my job. I would never be able to get work if I lost their respect. " He explained. " Respect is everything in my career. "

" If Dr. Grant wants a paper from you, then surely you have something worth writing? Why else would he ask for it? "

She was partially right.

He had a lot worth writing, but Grant and Sattler knew that because they had seen it themselves. Others in the field hadn't, and wouldn't take his word at face value.

" Maybe. "

" May I make a suggestion? " Gabriella entered the room. " Why don't you write the book. You could send it to Dr. Grant, get his opinion, and then decide. "

It was a decent idea.

Grant and Sattler were wanting to know everything he'd learned working for Hammond. He would just be putting in a book like format. It would take just a little more effort.

" It wouldn't hurt. " He agreed. " Alan was wanting a comprehensive paper on my theories. "

" See. Problem solved. "

He smiled over at his ex. She had come through for him. He had a project to work on, and he had enough in the bank to not worry about money for a while.

" Yeah. Problem solved. Thanks. "

" Just make sure I get to read it first. "

" Sure, you could be my editor. " He teased.

" Oooohh, that'd be fun. "

He hadn't been serious. It was just a joke, but it seemed she liked the idea quite a bit. Of course, it would be nice to have a legitimate excuse to hang around.

" Then it's settled. " He said.

" We should get back. Taylor might think children are adorable, but she can get rather... frustrated with them. "

" Oh boy. That's bad. " He grimaced. " Trent alone will drive her crazy. "

" He loves to learn, Troy. " She sighed at him.

" And? "

" Taylor loves anyone that likes learning. It's Lex I'm worried about. A baseball nut will send Tay packing. "

It had never occurred to him that he was leaving an athlete with a house of bookworms. The girl lost it when she was dealing with just Tim, but add in Taylor and Trent....

" We've got to go! " He urgently dragged Gabby behind him. " Or there won't be a house left standing. "

" Troy, it's fine. Mom has a lot of experience with children. I was just worried about Taylor's sanity. "

" And I'm worried about what Lex will do trapped in a house of geeks. " He sped up. " Tim makes her act out and he's just one nerd. Imagine what three of them will do to her. "

" Oh God..." Gabriella went wide eyed. " Hurry up, Bolton. I like that house. "

" That's what I said. "

They raced out of the hospital together. All the while Troy stared at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She had grown into a lovely woman. A professional that was comfortable with herself. An air of seriousness surrounded her but it came with a good natured sense of humor.

Gabriella was the same person he fell in love with. The same person he loved even now, and it was intoxicating.

But he worried about how Trent would take his dating her. Or whether she was dating. What was the job she settled on? Would she even want to get involved with a single parent and widow?

It was just a series of questions that he had no answers to.

The biggest of which, did he have any chance with her at all? Or was he wasting his time?

He just didn't know.

13131313

" I swear Gabby, I am never getting near that girl again. " Taylor huffed. " Baseball this, the Mets that. She's as bad as Chad, only Chad doesn't go around blowing up houses. "

" It's okay. No one's hurt, and the microwave needed replacing anyway. " She reassured the two upset babysitters.

" I'm so sorry, Gabby. I'll pay for it. " Troy glared at the girl he was holding by the scruff of her neck. " And my angelic niece will work off every cent. "

" How was I supposed to know foil would do that? " She protested.

" Nice try, Lex. " Tim snorted. " Mom told you not to do it. She told you over and over what would happen. "

" Well, yeah, but I thought it was another of those stupid stories adults tell to cow their kids. " She pouted.

" Troy, it's fine. " She tried again.

It was. The old microwave she'd been using had been ready for a replacement three years ago. She had just never found the energy to get a new one.

It was small, grimy, and guzzled electricity. The thing didn't work half the time, cutting off in the middle of heating. Sometimes it didn't start unless you hit it on the left front corner. Other's it heated at half power which meant doubling the timer.

" Mrs. Montez, could you watch Lex for just a minute? I need to talk to Gabby. " Troy handed over the struggling blonde.

" Of course. " The middle aged woman got a grip on the baseball jersey. " Take it easy on her. She knows next to nothing about children. "

" Mom!! "

She knew lots about children. She had read a lot of books, and had witnessed her older cousin babysitting numerous times.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at a doubtful Taylor, and marched into the living room. There was nothing Troy could say to her that would change her mind.

" Troy, you don't have to make a federal case out of this. It's just a microwave. "

" Except it's not about the microwave. The kids are picking up on my feelings for you. " He murmured.

" I having feelings for you too. " She missed the point. " Why didn't you say anything? "

" I wasn't sure if I should. " He blushed, than grew serious. " Gabby, they're treating you like a potential mom, or aunt. They're testing you, and trying to find your limits. What they can and can't get away with. "

" But it was an accident. " She pointed out.

" No it wasn't. Tim is sticking near Lex, and he knew exactly what she was doing. " He rolled his eyes. " They probably conspired on what to do. Tim would know how to break your microwave without damaging anything else. "

It was logical. Tim had been hovering, and he'd been rather vocal about his love of computers. Not to mention his obsession with dinosaurs.

He could have stopped her at any point, but he hadn't. Not just that, in the kitchen he'd been staring at her intently when he made the comment about their mom.

" You're right. " She realized. " They set me up!! Those sneaky little..."

" Gabby...."

She stormed back into the kitchen at full steam. Her fingers closed on two ears. Tim and Lex both began to grumble and complain.

" You two are so grounded. I can't believe I almost fell for such a ridiculous act. " She yanked them outside. " You've just earned yourself two hours of chores a day, and you can start with the weeding. "

" Ah, but Aunt Gabby..." Lex whined.

" Now, or you'll be doing three hours of chores! "

" Yes, Aunt Gabby. " They slumped in unison, and dragged their feet to the small garden.

" Much better. "

She smiled over at an approving Troy. He had a faintly amused twinkle in his eyes, and was watching her closely.

" Thanks for pointing it. "

" No problem. " He started to smirk. " Now, we just have to deal with taking three kids shopping for a microwave. "

She blanched having come to realize how serious it was to deal with children. Especially ones as conniving as Tim and Lex. At least Trent was to young to help mastermind their activities.

" Troy..."

" No. It's much better to take them with us. Unless you'd prefer leaving them here with just your mom and..."

" Never mind. " She squeaked.

" Look on the bright side. Trent won't be old enough to test the limits for another two years. "

She swayed on her feet. It hadn't really register what she was getting into by getting involved with Troy again. Her ex wasn't just a single act, he came with a whole package.

A son, a niece, and a nephew.

All of them were needy in a way. All were depending on Troy to be their rock when no one else was.

If she dated Troy, she was become a second rock. A second person that they looked to for help. Another person that they would come to when they were injured.

" Do you want to try again? " She asked.

" Yes. " He nodded. " Do you? "

It was the perfect question.

Did she want to be a mother to his son? Be an aunt to two emotionally distraught children?

" Yes. "

13131313


End file.
